Hinata's Adventure
by Katomi-chan
Summary: A story about Hinata little adventures when the Naruto group are little kids, How does Hinata survive her first game of tag! My first Fanfic, Be nice R&R!
1. Playing tag

**Yay my first Facfiction!**

**If you want there to be couples, Then I guess I will have a vote but I need enough readers first. . . .--;**

**Hinata's Adventure**

Pluck. Hinata had picked yet another small flower. It was something she always did when the young girl thought. You would think a 4 and ½ year old girl wouldn't have much things to think about unless it was whose it? In a game of tag. Wrong. An Heiress to the Hyuuga always had to think, when she had so much to live up to. Right now her father was ashamed of her lack of abilities to fight, though she was making slow progress.

Pluck. She picked another one, though her father had just scolded her an hour ago you wouldn't noticed it on the pale skin of her face. Some traces of crying could be found if only you looked close enough, but a shy timid girl like her wouldn't even look anyone in the eye.

Pluck, pluck. Two more were taken, and Hinata was satisfied with her bunch of flowers. Soft laughter of other children playing at the park were heard and Hinata didn't take much notice of it, she was too shy to join in a game. Though the park was only a 30 second walk, Hinata was more happy by herself then having to face talking to someone which she usually came out with small eeps and stutters.

"Hey! We need one more person to play tag you wanna' join?" A boy with brown hair about her age popped up beside her.

Hinata jumped _when did that person get here? _She thought her eyes wide, "U-uh," She didn't know what to say mostly from the shock of someone taking her out of her thoughts.

"I take that as a yes!" The brown haired kid said grabbing her hand. "Yo! Guys I got another player! We can play tag now!" He yelled in delight to his friends. 3 other she noticed, a blonde blue-eyed boy who seemed very energetic. A chubby light brown haired boy eating a snack. A brown pony tailed boy who seemed like he didn't care. "This is. . .Uh. Whats your name again?" He asked the girl.

"Uh. . H-H-Hinat-ta" She squeaked out.

"Ah, I'm Kiba, The chubby one is Chouji, that one is Shikamaru" Kiba said point to the lazy one.

"AND I'M NARUTO USUMAKI!" The blonde shouted at Hinata with a chuckle fallowed.

Hinata got a bit scared at first but then smiled lightly and looked at the ground. Apparently the ground was the most interesting thing she laid eyes on.

"Whadaya' looking at!" Kiba said looking at the ground. "I don't see no snails so whats so interesting? My face is much more interesting to look at!" He laughed. "Okay Lets get on with the game! Naruto, -"

"Uh.I-I don't k-know how to-to play T-Tag." Hinata butted in.

"Oh. . .I'll help you with that, Just make sure the person whose it doesn't touch you. Easy to fallow right?" Kiba explained.

Hinata nodded.

"Okay, Naruto. . .You are it Count to ten then you can chase us!" Kiba said then ran off, while Chouji dashed away and Shikamaru walked off.

Hinata just ran off too they were at the park and Hinata didn't exactly know what they were doing so she just ran behind Chouji, she was using her mind for this if Naruto did come after them Naruto would most likely go after Chouji seeing as speed wasn't his strong point by his constant distraction of eating, and he was a bit chubby.

Naruto after a few minutes of running got Kiba, "Your IT! DOG BOY!" He shouted then ran off. Kiba counted to ten then ran after someone else.

It was Hinata, Hinata was pretty quick and used a lot of intelligent maneuvers, to avoid being caught. She used most of her doging from her training with her father, but she wasn't very good at it. Eventually Kiba got her, Hinata blushed from the contact.

"Your it Hinata!" Kiba shouted then ran off.

"Ah. Uh N-Now w-what do I do? K-Kiba-san?" She questioned.

Kiba stopped running then looked back at her, "Your it, you have to 'tag' someone now. Anyone actually!" Kiba said happily.

"Oh- Okay Kiba-san thank-you." She said with a small smile then walked over to Shikamaru who didn't seem to be moving or attempting to run away mostly sitting on the sand. She 'tagged him'. "Uhm. Shikamaru-san uhm. . .Your it." She said with a small blush.

"Hm?" Seemingly Shikamaru was asleep with his eyes open, "Oh, This is troublesome. Why not get the Uchiha to play with you instead of me." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sasuke isn't here. That's why!" Naruto said from across the play ground, "So Play with-"

"I'm right here, Uzumaki. Are you blind?" A young raven haired boy said. "I want to play so I can beat you again at this game." He said smirking.

"Your ON! SASUKE!" Naruto said with a fist.

"Whose it?" Sasuke questioned.

"You know the rules joiners are always it first." Kiba said.

"Fine, But whose the Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked referring to Hinata. She immediately blushed and looked away.

"That's, Hinata Hyuuga. She's pretty good for her first time playing the game, she used some awesome techniques to avoid me, it took me forever to catch her!" Kiba chuckled lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke said then started counting to ten and everyone started running except Shikamaru who was too lazy to do anything.

Sasuke had quickly caught Naruto, who said it was a cheap shot but the game continued anyways, Naruto got Chouji. Who wobbled around to catch anyone. Hinata being the kind person she is 'let' her self be caught and then took off after Kiba, seeing as he was the only one who didn't scare her that much. She caught him easily by fooling him with different tactics.

"Hinata-sama" Her name was called out.

Hinata quickly turned to see her cousin, he usually came to fetch her from the park, he was smiling lightly at her, "Ah, N-Neji-niisan." She said then ran after him, "Ah, I'm sorry Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, and Uchiha-san I must b-be g-going n-now." She said softly then left with her cousin also known as her protector.

"BYE HINATA!" Naruto Yelled.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke conked him over the head

"Who are they?" Neji questioned her while walking her back the to Hyuuga household.

"T-They just needed someone f-for tag s-so they asked me. They are really nice." Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Hn." Neji couldn't be bothered to respond, it was late and he was tired, he had been training all day with Hinata's father and he wasn't in the best of moods.

Hinata was finally tucked into her little bed in her little room. Her little self was curled up and she was thinking how fun it was to play with someone, even though she didn't really talk mostly run around in circles for a period of time either way she had fun.

"M-Maybe I-I will play with them again. ." Hinata drifted off to sleep.


	2. Flower chains

**So yeah I don't know how many people are reading this fanfiction, I'm really making it for my own amusement, until I get more reviews I won't put up a pole. I want to see if anyone is actually reading. The pole s for if you want a couple to happen, and well with who you want Hinata or well anyone to be with, actually mostly Hinata.**

**Hinata's adventure**

**Chapter 2!**

Hinata was awake and she jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen where her breakfast was being served. Hanabi was already down there, and being the small 1 year old, she was chewing on her spoon. Hinata quickly ate and was getting dressed for her training session with her father.

Already in the room, she was sparring her father, he was easily moving out of her way to avoid attacks. Hinata was just too slow and too inexperienced to lay a hit not like she wanted to either.

"Hinata improve your speed, your posture is wrong. Keep your eyes up!" Her father Hiashi demanded.

"Ah, Y-Yes." She squeaked trying to fallow his orders. Then continued with there short spar.

"That's enough for today Hinata." He said leaving the room.

Hinata was left panting on her hands and knees on the ground, she got up and her expression was disappointed she knew exactly why her father stopped, he was fed up with correcting her same mistakes over and over again.

----

It was now late morning, and Hinata left the Hyuuga household. With everyone outside enjoying there day Hinata didn't need to worry about a 'protector' besides she rather not bother the Hyuuga family. They would know she would be at the field near the park anyways.

Out of her usual training attire, Hinata was wearing a Kimono, with the Hyuuga, Hinata was used to being in traditional attire. She was hoping she could find the boys from yesterday and continue with a game of 'tag' although she was nervous the whole game inwardly the young girl enjoyed it.

Walking along the dusty path with some bushes, she was looking at the ground while walking, not the smartest thing to do, but Hinata was in deep thought about the day before. Sneaking to a tree, so she could peek on the park and the children that played on it, she caught sight of two familiar figures it was Chouji and Shikamaru. They looked like they were waiting for something or someone. Chouji eating and Shikamaru laying in the grass beside him.

"Hyuuga?" A calm voice made her jump and fall over the bushes.

"Eep!" She squeaked out.

"Hn," It replied.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry." She said getting up from the other side of the bush and bowing her head.

"Hn," It said again.

"Sasuke, you have more of a vocabulary then Hn." Another voice said.

"Ne?" Hinata looked up, she noticed a taller older version of Sasuke.

"Lets go Itachi-niisan! I have to beat Naruto baka to the park!" Sasuke said then ran off to the park.

Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hn." He said then walked off.

Hinata quickly walked towards the flower patch she enjoyed herself. Maybe they wouldn't need another playmate is Sasuke was going to be there, Hinata didn't mind, she would have just as much pleasure in picking a bunch of flowers like she intended to do yesterday.

Hinata already picked a bunch, she noticed Naruto and Kiba had arrived at the park, they didn't notice her considering her length away from the park and that she was pretty much hidden in the tall grass of the field.

Now that she finally finished picking flowers she was going to make a chain out of them. With little experience it would most likely come out a little strange looking but she didn't mind, practice made perfect in her world.

She was having a good start on her chain until she notices a person crouch in front of her looking very intently on her hands, and at what they were doing. She looked up a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Go on," The boy said. He seemed about her age, with shiny black hair, and golf ball eyes looking at her hands intently, with a funny looking face, and BIG eyebrows. With his appearance, Hinata couldn't help but let out a small light giggle. "Oh Sorry for being rude I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rock Lee!" He said just a bit too over enthusiastically, but Hinata couldn't help but let out a small shy giggle. "And who are you?" He questioned her.

"M-My name I-is Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga." She said softly, barely audiable.

"Hello Hinata-san! You don't mind me watch you make that interesting chain?" He asked, its not like he would move anyways.

"Oh, N-no. I-I Don't mind." She said lightly.

"Great! Then you can teach me too!" He said with a chuckle.

"U-Uh, I-I'm not so great, uhm, My-Myself." She said in her shy voice.

"No need to worry Hinata-san, I'm sure with your known knowledge of the activity we can learn more together!" He said happily.

"Oh, Uhm, Okay." She said with a soft smile.

"There Hinata-san! Smile more often! Let the world see your face!" He was going on and on. Hinata let out another giggle. "Look! I have my own flowers!" He said dropping some daisies out of his hands, then sat down and began studying her movements.

Hinata was improving quickly on making the chains but Lee kept messing up on some parts and eventually got one and one to link although it took him 2 hours.

"LOOK! Hinata-san! I got one!" He said proudly showing his achievement.

"Oh. W-well done Lee-san." She replied happily.

"Thank-you very much Hinata-san for teaching me but, I must leave I have some training to complete Thank-you again Hinata-san!" He said and with that he jogged off with the daisy link in his hands. Hinata gave a small wave good bye.

----

She was alone again, Kiba and the others were still playing but it seemed like a different game, one that included a ball. Hinata went back to her flower chain and begun her activity.

A few minutes passed and a few more flowers were added.

"Ah! Hinata-san watch-"

BONK!

With that Hinata got hit in the head with a ball, her vision hazy at first she rubbed her head and looked at the ball that was now sitting in her lap.

"Good job Dobe you hit the Hyuuga, You going to get killed!" Sasuke said then smirked.

"I didn't mean to it was your fault for pushing me when I kicked it. The ball wouldn't of hit her then!" He shouted at him.

Then everything blacked out to the young girl.

----

At what seemed like only a few seconds to her, she blinked opening her eyes and noticed four faces starring over her.

"Look, she's awake. Finally!" Kiba said smiling cheerfully

"Yay Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke remarked.

Shikamaru was just looking at her then stood up and sat down on the grass. "About time." He said then looked over at Chouji that was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Is the Hyuuga alright?" Another voice came, it was the same boy as before, Sasuke's older bother Itachi.

Hinata sat up and looked at her hands that were placed on her lap, "Ah, Um. . I-I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry Hinata, it was Naruto's fault." Kiba said laughing, "He should be the one apologizing." Kiba said.

"And besides if you didn't get knocked out then I wouldn't of been able to get a rest." Shikamaru stated then sighed and relaxed on the grass.

"Hinata Hyuuga? The heiress to the Hyuuga clan?" Itachi questioned, Hinata just nodded in response. "You are supposed to have a protector with you are you not?" He questioned, another nod in response.

"But, I-I didn't i-inform my family a-about leaving, t-they know I would be here, though." She said softly. Itachi just nodded.

"It's time to leave Sasuke." And with that Itachi shoved his hand in his pockets and Sasuke fallowed after him.

Hinata stood up from the ground and smiled softly and blushed from embarrassment. "H-How long h-have I been sl-sleeping?" She asked.

"About 1 hour." Kiba said.

Hinata looked wide eyed in shock and quickly began to run off towards her home, "I'm sorry but I must be leaving!" She said then quickly turned to run faster home.

-----

When she entered to Hyuuga household it seemed almost like it was empty, Hinata had not yet mastered the Byakugan, so it couldn't help her with avoiding her family. She looked around and listened intently, if she were to be found surely they would question her about where she was and then give her a lesson of some sort. Or worse her father would scold her again.

She ran down the hall and turned right and ran down that hall. She stopped when she heard foot steps, Hinata quickly looked for a place to hide but no use she was going to be caught. Around the corner the person looked at her, it was Neji.

"Hinata-sama?" He questioned. "Where have you been, the family thought you got kid napped." He stated in a cold tone.

Hinata gulped, "U, I'm sorry Neji-niisan, I fell asleep in the field, I doubt anyone was that worried, father was busy today." She said softly while looking at the ground she quickly ran past him and into her room.

She climbed onto the bed and changed into her pajamas. And got into her bed, and layed looking at the window. _Rock lee was very friendly, I hope I can meet him again!_ She thought. Then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

----

**Maybe I should end these chapters in cliffhangers so I can get more readers. . .--; Apparently I only have one.**

**--;**

**Anyways**

**This is chapter 2.**

**I hope you enjoy who ever might be reading.**


	3. Man hunt

Okay! This is chapter three! Apparently I have 181 hits now. Wow. Please review with any ideas you might want for the story I will surely put them in! Or any request for a character and I will! Bleh!

Chapter 3

It was late morning again, and Hinata was in her casual attire. Her baggy small blue sweater and navy blue shorts. She was in the Hyuuga household about to leave again for the place seemed almost like she was a prisoner.

"Hinata-sama. ." Her cousin popped out of no where.

"Yes N-Neji-niisan?" She replied.

"There's some kids here for you." He said then walked passed her. She nodded and then ran to the entrance of the Hyuuga household.

--

When finally arriving she noticed, Naruto and Kiba there.

"Hello Hinata-san!" Kiba said cheerfully with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, H-hello." She said a soft smile on hers as well.

"Hehe!" Naruto chuckled with a big grin on his goofy face. "Come! Were going to play a big game of man hunt! We have about 10 people wanting to play!"

"W-Whats man hunt?" She questioned.

"It's a game, like tag but on a big area! But when you get caught you join the person whose it. Its really fun with a lot of people!" Naruto said cheerfully. "So, You in?" He asked.

"Oh, Uhm, Sure, I-I will join." Hinata said happily.

"Great! Fallow us then!" Kiba said then ran off with Naruto fallowing Hinata sped off too.

--

When the three arrived at what seemed to be the meeting place for the group of kids that wanted to play, Hinata didn't recognize many of them, only Sasuke, Chouji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru. There was a pink haired girl and a blonde who both seemed to be starring dreamily at Sasuke. There was another who was talking to a ladybug on his finger.

"Hinata-san!" Rock Lee said happily running over to her. "I still have the daisy chain!. . .SEE!" He said bringing it out to show her.

"T-That's great Lee-san." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay lets get on with the game." Sasuke said irritated.

"Whose she?" Sakura pointed to Hinata.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga! She's really nice, I thought we should invite her into the game besides, its more fun with more people." Kiba replied.

Sakura gave a small smile and waved, "Hello Hinata! I'm Sakura, this is Ino." She said pointing to the blonde.

"I can introduce myself!" Ino said then waved.

Hinata gave a weak smile. Then looked at the other with the lady bug.

"That's Shino if you're wondering. Everyone calls him bug boy." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded.

"Okay whose going to be it?" Naruto questioned.

"Lets do rock paper scissors!" Ino suggested.

"Okay!" Lee yelled cheerfully.

--

It ended up as Sakura and Chouji being it. "Chouji, I'll buy you two bags of chips if you can catch at least three people!" She bribed him witch always worked.

"OKAY!" Chouji chuckled happily he was going to win.

"Now guys count to fifty! And then you can try and find us, boundaries are. . Uhh. Kiba what should the boundaries be?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmm, Lets make it. . . .The field forest and . . .the park, no going to the town." Kiba said proud of his result. "Someone should go with Hinata its her first game so she doesn't know many hiding spots." Kiba suggested.

"I SHALL GO!" Lee shouted.

Hinata blinked then nodded.

"Okay lets start!" Kiba said.

Sakura began counting and sometimes miscounted, while Chouji ate. Rock Lee grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran off, Sasuke dashed another direction with a smirk on his face. Ino ran after Sasuke, and Kiba and Naruto went some other random direction. While Shikamaru walked towards the park.

"Don't worry Hinata-san I know all the good hiding spots." Rock lee said Happily.

"I-Uh, Know a few myself." Hinata replied shyly, which was true usually when she hid from her cousin because they used to play in the forest, Hinata could find many spots Neji could never find her in. That was when before her uncle had passed away. The thought brought a frown to her face. But, hidden by her face looking at the ground.

"Okay, I think we can stop running. See there? The bush it's a great spot for hiding." Rock lee said.

"Uhm, Actually, I-if Sakura and Chouji were t-to come from the other side we would easily be seen or heard. Over there, that tree hole is a great spot, I usually hid in there But, if w-we were to be caught. . We wouldn't be able to escape." Hinata said softly.

"Wow, you know a lot about hiding." Rock Lee said amazed, Hinata blushed in return.

"I-I Suggest over there, the rock and bushes, they will hide us and if were seen we c-could get away easily." Hinata suggested with a soft smile, maybe she was an expert at this game.

--

Sasuke easily found a spot. Near the pond between bushes Sasuke would be able to see Sakura and Chouji come at any direction and he could get away pretty easily if spotted. Though having Ino around didn't help, she kept asking him some questions, that weren't that important to this game.

"Ino SHHHH I don't want to be caught go find your own spot." He said irritated.

"Oh Okay Sasuke-kun!" Ino said then left and hid behind a rock.

--

Shikamaru fell asleep under a slide in the park

--

Shino was talking to a bug near a bunch of bees nests no one would come near him.

--

Naruto was climbing into a tree, not the smartest thing to do, considering he didn't exactly know how to get back out of it afterwards. Kiba was giving him a leg up and afterwards fell onto the ground from Naruto stepping on his head.

"Naruto, Ya' sure that's a good spot?" Kiba questioned.

"Of course it is! They will never guess I hid in a tree!" Naruto said climbing another branch.

--

"50!" Said Sakura then looked at Chouji, "Okay! Lets go get them!" Sakura said smiling, "Naruto will most likely climb a tree, considering last time he said he would." Sakura recalled the last time they played. "Okay Chouji you go that way!" She pointed one way. "And, I'll go this way!" Sakura pointed the other way then ran in that direction.

--

"Wow, this is a good spot Hinata-san, You don't need someone to help you." He said happily.

"Ssh! L-look there's Sakura!" Hinata said spotting her. They both ducked there heads Sakura wasn't heading there direction, they were lucky on that part if they were quiet they won't be caught the plan was full proof!

"yawn I love chicken I love liver, Meomix meomix please deliver!" Obviously Sakura has been watching too much t.v. memorizing a commercial. She walked off soon after that continuing with her little song.

--

"HA! I FOUND YOU!" Chouji shouted at Shikamaru then tagged him Shikamaru was still sleeping lazily. "Now two more people and I can get a bag of chips! WEHEE!" Chouji ran off.

--

"There you are INO!" Sakura came running after her. Ino went running from her spot behind a rock. She darted around trees then looked back and stuck out a toung, and ran into a tree.

"Ow."Ino said.

"Tag. . .Your now it with me!" Sakura said helping her friend up. "You okay?"

Eventually Kiba was caught too. Kiba knew where Naruto was so it was pretty easy the only part was how to get him?

"Naruto, theres no way you can get down so why not save us the trouble of getting up there?" Kiba said with Ino and Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Get down here Idiot!" Ino snorted.

"Yeah!" Sakura added.

"But then I will loose!" Naruto whined.

"Your already going to loose!" Kiba shouted.

And with that Naruto attempted to jump down but failed when he lost his balance and landed on Kiba.

"See, Y-Your it." Kiba said in pain.

--

Now the only people that were left were Rock Lee, Hinata, and Sasuke. Rock Lee said splitting up would be a good idea so now Hinata was on her own. She would do well considering her great knowledge of hiding spots, but running away from people, her endurance was high but Hinata had a knack for tripping.

"HA! THERES HINATA! LOOK THERES SASUKE TOO!" Apparently Sasuke was close by, But that wasn't what was on her mind, Hinata dashed and began running, then noticing Sasuke was running in front of her.

Hinata quickly made a short cut she knew and ran past Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto fallowed her while Sasuke's fan girls ran after him. Running around the pond, and over a few obstacles she looked back noticing Naruto falling on Kiba. She was safe for now if she could get away.

--

Mean while, Rock Lee had found a group of squirrels and was telling them a story. "And then they lived happily ever after! And they died!" Rock Lee said cheerfully, while the squirrels applauded and scattered away when Sasuke ran past him. Then he got tapped on the arm.

"HA! Your it too!" Sakura said then dashed after Sasuke.

"OKAY!" Rock Lee began to run after Sasuke too, Ino soon caught up.

With Rock Lee's burst of energy he easily caught up to Sasuke and tagged him who was extremely tired from all the running.

--

Hinata was at the park now, noticing Shikamaru was still asleep, she hidden behind a tree, she noticed Chouji came and was fallowed by Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shino who was eventually caught because he didn't feel like playing anymore.

"I guess Hinata wins the game. ." Kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah, Where is she?" Naruto questioned.

"Lee You were supposed to be with her."

"Yeah but she's the one who found the great hiding spot we were in so we decided to split up." Lee replied.

"Now that I mention it I haven't seen her."

"That's because you were eating Chouji." Sakura said bluntly.

"Crunch crunch" Chouji began eating again.

Hinata decided to come out now, "Uhm, Is t-the game over?" She questioned all faces looked at her and Shikamaru finally woke up.

"Yes, Hinata-san! YOU WON!" Rock Lee jumped up over enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke said irritated that he didn't win.  
"Ah Sasuke don't be upset that Hinata beat you. . .I'm actually surprised." Kiba chuckled.

"Hn, I have to go home." And with that he left, with Sakura and Ino fallowing him.

"I should be off too, Good bye Hinata-san!" Rock Lee said and ran off.

--

Eventually everyone had to go home and Hinata yawned. She arrived home and her father questioned about her absence. With a quick explination of 'picking flowers' and 'falling asleep'. Hinata left quickly and went to her room.

Where she found an unexpected guest….

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

--

Yay! A small but strange cliff hanger.

**Hopefully that will bring in more readers.**

**REMINDER! I MIGHT STOP WRITING IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS!**

**R&R**


	4. Sister troubles and Bullies

Okay so yay! I got more reviews Yuppie! Remember I'm open for any IDEAS!

Last chapter:

Eventually everyone had to go home and Hinata yawned. She arrived home and her father questioned about her absence. With a quick explanation of 'picking flowers' and 'falling asleep'. Hinata left quickly and went to her room.

_Where she found an unexpected guest…._

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN!_

**Chapter 4.**

Hinata looked at the person chewing on her pillows, "Hanabi!" Hinata said rushing over to her trying to pry the pillow from the 1 almost two year olds mouth. Picking up the pillow and shaking it, Hanabi finally fell off with a thump. Hinata regretted it when the crying came. She quickly picked up her sister and plunked her on the bed.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I have Boeboe!" She said with a soft smile passing over Hanabi's worn out cat doll thing. And immediately Hanabi chomped on it and ran out of the room with her hands wailing in the air with a cat doll in her mouth. Well, that was a mood swing. But, it was something Hinata was used to, after Hinata's mother died her little sister usually ran into her room and started chewing on something, her dresser was replaced because of the chew marks.

Hinata sighed and looked at her soggy pillow and took it to get washed, for a 4 and ½ year old Hinata acted a lot older. Putting the pillow in the Laundry and rushing back to her room she prayed quickly and thanked for her great new friends she met during the day and fell asleep without a pillow.

--

Waking up to something warm beside her Hinata shot up and noticed her little sister infront of her. "EEP!" She squeeled and noticed it woke up Hanabi.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hanabi squealed back.

"EEEP!" Hinata squealed again.

"Whats WRONG!" Neji ran in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanabi and Hinata screamed together. Apparently Neji scared the hell out of them well not really they just wanted something to scream at.

Hanabi immidietly jumped up and started wacking Neji over ther head with a soaked pillow of Hanabi's drool,.

"Ow .. Ow ow. .." Neji said after every hit apparently Hanabi hit hard for a toddler.

"Hanabi! Its N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata said running after her.

--

Now there was a Neji running around the house with Hanabi after him with a pillow and a cat doll stuffed in her mouth, and Hinata running after trying to reason Hanabi. It was sort of fun in Hinata's and Hanabi's point of view. Even though Neji was running for dear life.

Though the fun ended when Neji ran into Hinata's father Hiashi and Hanai ran into Neji, and Hinata tripped over her Kimono nightdress and fell. "Oof!" She said after hitting the ground, all three kids looked up at the face of Hiashi.

And then he just chuckled and walked past them and into where the elders were having breakfast. Neji sighed and Hanabi Hugged his leg and ran off, and Hinata got up and dusted her night dress off.

"Sorry, N-Neji-niisan." She said then ran off to her room to get dressed.

--

Hinata was in town now, and was going to go shopping for some candy, and maybe a new toy for Hanabi, also a new pillow for her bedroom. Yes life of a 4.5 year old was tough.

"HEY! FREAK!" Hinata recognized that voice, it was that girl, to one that bullied her about her eyes all the time, the one that gave her that black eye and Hinata blamed it on something else.

"HEY! Freak! I'm talking to you!" Koko was her name, and Hinata didn't hate the girl. There had to be some reason she bullied and hurt her and Hinata understood, she was a freak. Koko was taller then her prettier then her and had a lot more friends then her. Right there she pushed her down and Hinata fell with a thump. She didn't say anything.

"Hn." Koko said and smirked in amusement. "Your pathetic you don't deserve to be in the Hyuuga clan your weak! And you always will be. Freak." Koko said.

Hinata got back up again and wiped the dust off her Kimono, and began to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Koko shouted and Pushed Hinata to the ground again, Hinata never fought back, it wasn't her nature though her skills were supposed to protect herself Hinata didn't have the courage to attack back.

When Hinata fell again her cheek was scratched and started to bleed. She still didn't say anything back. Koko then kicked her. No one was around to watch this scene. The street seemed empty. It was a perfect spot for bullying. Hinata winced scince when was that six year old so strong? And why must she pick on her. _Father is right I'm weak. I can't even dodge the most simple attacks and I-I can't even stand up to a bully._ She thought almost on the verge of tears and each kick came.

"Its your fault! Freak! You spoiled brat!" Koko shouted, actually Koko's family was very rich but because of the amount of siblings Koko has she is constantly ignored, and was always an attention seeker it was one of the reasons Koko resorted to bullying Hinata to get attention. Koko continued kicking Hinata.

Until, someone grabbed Koko's leg with a hand. Koko looked up to see her crush holding her leg, she instantly blushed, "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"I-uh Nothing Sasuke-kun, she was stealing so I stopped her."

"Hn," He cocked a brow he knew she was lying he saw the scene before he did anything. "She's a Hyuuga. She wouldn't have to steal anything Idiot, now leave before I get angry." Sasuke threatened although it was kind of funny considering he was only 5.

Koko quickly ran away, Sasuke looked at Hinata who groaned from her tummy hurting from the mass of kicks she received.

"Why didn't you do anything?" He questioned her.

"B-Because, e-everything she s-said is t-true, I am weak." She said getting up wobbling a bit.

"Your only 4 years old, how can you be considered weak your not a even genin yet." Sasuke said.

"I'm a Hyuuga I've been t-training since I-I turned three years old." Hinata stated.

"That's stupid." Sasuke said even though he does train himself but he knew some of the Hyuuga training it was harsh.

Hinata gave a small smile, "Thank-you f-for helping m-me." She said looking at the ground.

"I was just passing by." Sasuke said looking away.

"YO SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and ran over to them, "What happened Hinata? Your bleeding! SASUKE YOU JERK!" He shouted and then attempted to punch Sasuke in the face but failed slipping and falling on the ground.

With Sasuke's hands shoved in his pockets Sasuke walked passed him and smirked, "Nice one, Dobe." Sasuke said then walked off.

Naruto groaned and stood up and dusted himself off, "Ow, Are you okay Hinata?" He asked and looked at her.

Hinata blushed, "Ah, Uh, Y-Yes I'm okay Naruto-kun." She said, "I-I have to go buy a few things T-thank-you" And with that Hinata ran off to the stores holding her stomach, which was still aching.

--

When Hinata got far enough she started coughing, her tummy was hurting a lot from the kicks but she could handle it. Her cheek had stopped bleeding now and was just a scratch, so she continued with shopping as usual.

--

With a new pillow bought a dog doll for Hanabi, and a small candy for herself Hinata was smiling again and ready to go home.

"Hyuuga-san?" Hinata turned around and noticed Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata questioned shyly holding the new pillow close to her.

"Sasuke said he saved you from a gang of bullies." Itachi was also implying the are you alright? Question but was too cool to do so.

"Uh, Hai. I-I'm fine." Hinata said with a half smile, though her stomach still hurt.

"I'll take you back to the Hyuuga Household, its on the way to my destination, and Sasuke was worried sick about if it would happen again." Itachi said then walked in the direction of the Household.

"Ah, T-thank-you Uchiha-san." Hinata replied.

--

Soon they arrived at the Hyuuga household and Hinata thanked Itachi and ran inside. She quickly went to find her little sister; she would most likely be in Hinata's room or maybe Neji's eating whatever her little heart contents.

Walking into her own room she found no trace of her sister. Putting the new pillow on her bed and taking the new doll to give to her sister Hinata quickly went to Neji's room. With a quick knock and no response Hinata walked in to see the most strangest scene.

Hanabi was braiding Neji's hair while he was asleep on a damp pillow. Hanabi had the cat stuff in her mouth and was happily braiding even though it looked more like a big knot. Hanabi was humming softly and Neji was snoring, so maybe Neji had the job of babysitting all day even though he wasn't told to Hanabi must of constantly fallowed him while beating him with a pillow all day. Really Hinata felt sorry for him, but most days were like this for the three Hyuuga children.

Hanabi quickly got up to the sight of her sister and ran to her and gave her a hug. "Hana did braid!" She said happily.

"That's great Hanabi! Here I got a new toy for you a dog to eat as well!"

"YAY! DOGGIE!" Hanabi took it and stuffed that into her mouth as well. Really that child surprised Hinata at times.

Neji finally woke up to two girls in his room and cocked a brow. "Hinata go to bed and Hanabi too There is a festival tomorrow and the Sand is coming." He said then shooed them out of his room.

And they did just that.

--

**END CHAPTER!**

**Yay! I know exactly what I have planned for the next chapter soo WOOT.**

**REMEMBER R&R!**


	5. The festival and creepy drunks

**YAY! I'm glad everyone likes it!**

**Now I have a poll!**

**Who do you wish to have a crush on Hinata?**

**Sasuke, (Sorry Hinata Sasuke is one of my favourite pairings. .Don't bash I respect everyones opinions!**

**Gaara (My friends favourite I also think its cute)**

**Orochimaru (HA! I just had to put this on I'm not seriouse about it though**

**Itachi(Inside joke but why not?)**

**Other**

If I get a tie or its really close I can make both, if you have your own suggestions E tell me who you want. Unless you guys want a rivalry which is fun to do . Just review with what you wish! And Gaara has not killed his uncle. . . YET DUN DUN DUN!

Chapter 5 

Hinata woke up that morning with no Sister beside her it was nice. She smiled at the sunshine and remembered today was the festival; some sand shinobi and villagers were going to come in the celebration of falls arrival. Hinata had her own special Kimono too; it was a yellow with a Japanese maple design.

--

Hinata was now dressed and ready for the festival that will start in 20 minutes. She was helping her little sister get ready who refused to get into her small Kimono and demanded she goes naked, which apparently she was now running around her room.

Until she broke free. Running with the cat head in her mouth and the dog doll in her arms Hanabi escaped the room and was now running around the Hyuuga household naked screaming, "NAKIE NAKIE NAKIE! I'M NAKED!" While running around the house.

Hinata was inwardly enjoying her time with her sister, and ran after her in some frustration. They had to be ready for when the sand villagers and the Kazekage comes, they Hyuuga were important to Konoha and had to be there when they arrived. "Hanabi! Hanabi! You don't want the whole Hyuuga to see you naked do you?" She shouted at her while running.

"NAW! I'M NAKED!" Hanabi said and ran off again.

Neji however was walking in the halls and was already dressed for the celebration. And when a naked little Hanabi and a frustrated Hinata ran passed him, he fainted in shock. Never before has Hanabi ever run around the Hyuuga household naked she was usually shy about it, but maybe the whole celebration today was changing everyone.

"Sorry Neji-niisan!" Hinata said while running after her little sister. Its not like poor Neji could hear he was already knocked out on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

--

After a good ten minutes of chasing her little sister, eventually Hanabi ran into one of the Hyuuga maids and she offered to help Hinata. Luckily Hanabi loved this maid and easily co-operated with putting her Kimono on.

--

Soon the two Hyuuga girls were ready and Neji finally came out of being faint and was pretending the whole deal never happened. Though maybe he was scared for life. Now the three Hyuuga children were fallowing the Head Hyuuga (Hiashi). Hinata was holding Hanabi's hand while Neji fallowed behind them. Hanabi was talking to her new stuffed dog and was told by her father not to eat her stuffed animals. Which she obeyed.

Soon the arrival of the Kazekage will be soon and Hinata was excited and Hanabi was waiting for the games of the festival to begin. And Neji couldn't care less he just wanted to get the image of his little baby cousin running around naked out of his head.

--

The arrival of the Kazekage was smashing! There was a big speech and things thrown in celebration for the festival to start, and everyone was happy. Except for two people. When the Kazekage arrived Hinata noticed a young red haired boy that had dark ringed eyes and seemed sad and confused. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what was wrong it was a festival day! Who would be unhappy!

The question made Hinata wonder, it made her upset. But, she had to continue with the festival or her sister would rip off her kimono and start running around naked . . .. again.

"HEY! Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted out at her. "Come hang out with me Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto!"

Hinata nodded and ran over her little sister still on the other end of her hand.

"Whose the kid?" Kiba asked.

"H-Her name is Hanabi, S-She is my little sister." Hinata said and Hanabi was already taking interest in the new strangers, particularly Shino. There was just something about the broccoli headed boy.

"Hanabi, this is Shino, Kiba, Naruto, And Sasuke." Hinata whispered to her sister pointing at each one.

"SHIN SHIN!" Hanabi yelled and ran to Shino and hugged his legs. Though Shino didn't move he was inwardly enjoying the attention and couldn't help but smile. . .Inwardly. Right after the short hug Hanabi ran back to her sister.

--

When the group of six were done a few games they decided to eat some food, though Hinata was already full Hanabi stuffed her face with the sweets.

When the group went walking around the festival again for games, shows, and other such events Hinata came upon a broken teddy bear with some seams ripped and an eye button was gone.

It was familiar; it was what that little red haired boy was carrying. Hinata had to find him, teddy bears gave children comfort, and obviously the kid would not want to leave such a precious childhood toy around.

So for the rest of the festival Hinata was looking for the red haired boy. Not like she was having any luck her sister was constantly getting into trouble and Naruto and Sasuke were always fighting. Kiba was trying to start conversations with Shino, and failed miserably.

THERE! She finally spotted a red haired boy it was him! SHE WAS SURE! She ran off leaving the others slightly confused and though maybe she had to go to the bathroom really badly so they shrugged it off. Hanabi was stuck fallowing Shino around so she was good.

"Excuse me!" She called out but the boy kept walking, he seemed to be sulking he was looking at the ground and everyone seemed to be scared of him. Hinata finally caught up but before she made it she tripped on her Kimono and fell right before him. "Oof." She said.

The red haired boy just looked down at her, slightly confused and with sadness in his aqua green/blue eyes.

"Y-You dropped this." Hinata said and got up dusting herself off and looking at the ground. Her arms stretched to towards him with the broken teddy in her pale hands. "H-Here". Hinata offered.

With that the boy took the teddy and looked at it. Maybe he was shy like Hinata because he wasn't saying anything just looking at it.

"I-I guess, I-I should g-go now." Hinata said nervously then turned to leave. She stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave, you're the first person who has talked to me. I don't want to be alone." He said then looked at the teddy.

((I'm so corny.. ))

Hinata smiled softly, "W-why hasn't a-anyone talked to you, d-don't you have a family y-you came with?" She questioned.

The boy didn't answer, Hinata took that as a no, she didn't want to hurt his feelings or maybe remind him of his past, he seemed to be thinking a lot. "O-Okay y-you can come with me, a-and you can play s-some games." Hinata smiled, never before has she been this brave to talk to someone, but this person needed someone to be with for the festival that's what festivals were all about.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said, "W-who are you?"

"Gaara." The boy said, hugging the teddy bear.

And with that Hinata introduced Gaara to Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Hanabi. Although Gaara noticed Hinata acted a lot shyer around more people. But, he was glad to not be alone for this one day.

((YAY CONRYNESS!))

--

During the festival Hinata learned, that Gaara was from the sand, and was the Kazekage's son. She learned he was going to stay here for about a week, which was how long the festival was. The Hyuugas were not going to attend every day of it, which was lucky for Hinata she couldn't handle such crowded areas, and apparently neither could Gaara, or Sasuke for that matter, too many girls were running around and stalking him.

Kiba was a bit afraid of Gaara, and Naruto welcomed him like any other person. Shino didn't give a crap, and Sasuke was making Gaara his new rival, (In his mind). Gaara was very good at most of the games when most were his first try, Hinata couldn't really do any of them but she tried her best. Hanabi how ever won every single game. And Naruto just failed at most.

At the end of the festival Naruto, Sasuke, Shino and Kiba all had to go home.

"I should be going Gaara, H-Hanabi is tired and is about to f-fall asleep." She said giving Hanabi a piggyback; it was extremely difficult considering the mass of teddies on her back as well. Gaara nodded and waved her good bye and walked off.

--

It was now nighttime, Neji had apparently already gone home with some of the elders. Her father had to stay for a meeting with the Hokage and Kazekage, so Hinata was left alone in the dark streets, not particularly where she wanted to be at this moment. There were many drunks out from the festival and Hinata had a baby on her back and a bunch of stuffed animals, which was making it extremely difficult to walk home fast enough to not cause attention.

"Heyy You!" A drunk slurred at Hinata. Hinata just gulped in response, "Ca'mon! I'll take ya home!" He slurred while wobbling around the street. Maybe he had a different thing in mind, maybe kidnap her and kill her.

"EEP" Hinata just squeeked, and tried to start to run but failed miserably, and fell. She didn't know what to do her sister was asleep, and still asleep and she had all the stuffed animals in her hands.

The drunk attempted to grab her but there was a flash of something before her eyes.

"THOUSEND YEARS OF PAIN!" Was all she heard next, and a scream of pain and crash of someone falling.

Hinata just blinked and looked up, it was a Konoha ninja and he didn't seemed to be drunk thank the lord. He had a mask over his face and one eye was covered. Which gave him the look of a pedophile. Either way Hinata was even more scared then she was before.

"Hey, you're the Heiress of the Hyuuga. You shouldn't be out here all alone." The man said. Creepy his voice even sounded like he was a pedophile. It scared Hinata even more. "Don't be scared, Hinata." Okay that was just wrong how did he know her name? Okay yes she was the heiress, but that didn't mean he knew her name. Okay maybe it did but, it was still freaky.

"EEP!" She squeaked.

"I'm Kakashi… I'll take you home,"

Hinata didn't reply just nodded, he did save her. She had to give him that, so she picked up her sister and gave her a piggy back home, fallowing this strange man, who was reading a orange book, while fighting off drunks that came their way.

--

When she made it home she thanked Kakashi with a nod, and ran inside quickly, he waved and smiled, at least she thought he smiled but you could never tell with that mask on.

But, atleast she was safe now and could finally rest, putting her sister in her room and tucking her in she said goodnight and Hinata went into her own room and, changed quickly and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be difficult Hinata had to give Hanabi a bath. . .

She sighed and fell asleep into yet another dreamless sleep.

With Gaara sitting on a tree outside her window. (CREEPY)


	6. Sisters, bathtubs, and kidnappers

**SO! I decided to make a rivalry, between Sasuke/Naruto/Kiba. Considering anyone who did review with there choice said one of those three. Someone suggested Itachi which I actually think is cute. DON'T BASH! I have decided though for anyone who has requested me to put an OC in the story I can't. It's difficult and the story would be out of place, and it doesn't matter to me if I'm in your story or not, I'm already in one as it is. Hopefully you will understand.**

**Chapter 6**

Hinata woke up with her sister sleeping on her head. . And drooling. Today she had to give her sister a bath yesterday was way too late so today, she was determined to. Sitting up her sister flopped to the side of the bed. _Hanabi you sure amaze me, I remember locking your room door last night. . . _Hinata thought.

Immediately Hinata jumped off the bed and changed into an outfit suited to bathing her sister. Mostly just a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Hinata quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the bath tub and put bubble bath liquid in. Hinata sighed, and then ran to get her sister who was slightly stirring.

It wasn't that Hanabi didn't enjoy baths. Actually the little girl loved them. Just a little to much, actually too much, she usually ends up emptying the bath by splashing around too much. Hinata didn't think it would change today either.

Quickly she woke up her sister who was glad to wake up, "Hanabi, You're going to have a bath okay?" Maybe Hinata shouldn't have said that. With the mention of bath Hanabi ran out of the room like a mad woman.

"BATHIE BATHIE YAY!" She shouted then ran into the bath house, and took off her cloths, well attempted to. When Hinata arrived to help her Hanabi was rolling on the ground trying to get her pajama top off.

"Here Hanabi I'll help you." Hinata pulled off Hanabi's top and immediately Hanabi jumped into the bath causing Hinata to get soaked, but that wasn't the last of it. Hanabi had already started splashing around. "Hanabi! Calm down! You have to get clean not just splash around! Wait until after you get clean! Please!" Hinata just harvest the fact she was trying to reason with a 1 year old.

"Splash splash!" Hanabi repeated while actually splashing Hinata. Although it was cute with Hanabi having little suds of bubbles on her head.

Hinata grabbed the soap and started to clean her sister scrubbing her arms and washing her hair. Then the soap slipped out of her hands, Hinata tried to grab it again, but it slipped again. Causing Hinata to reach for it over the bathtub. Hinata lost her footing and ended up in the tub.

"YAY! Hina splash too!" Said Hanabi happily after Hinata had fallen in.

--

And so after the bath which was now empty because of the mass of splashing and falling into the tub, Hinata and Hanabi were now clean. Even though Hinata was now soaking wet in her cloths and Hanabi was dry with a casual Kimono with her dog doll stuffed in her mouth. Operation clean baby sister was successful.

--

It was now early afternoon and Hinata had put her sister Hanabi down for a nap, luckily for the rest of the day the maid said she would watch over Hanabi. Good luck to her.

This gave the little Hinata time to go out for a bit and maybe pick some flowers or something. And that's what she did.

She left with a new set of cloths on but her hair was still a bit damp, it didn't matter it would dry eventually. Maybe today she would see one of her friends, or that's what she considered them.

"Hey Hinata!" She heard someone call from behind her, it was Sakura. Hinata smiled softly and waved in return. "I'm going with my family today for the festival again, apparently they didn't see enough of it yesterday, and there is some different shows going on today, would you like to come?" Sakura asked.

"I-I would love to join you Sakura-san. B-But I have to g-go out today." That was half a lie Hinata didn't enjoy crowds and today she wanted to relax from Bathing Hanabi in the morning and taking walks was a lot more relaxing then playing a lot of festival games. "B-But thank-you f-for your offer." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"It's okay! Ino is coming so no worries!" Sakura said then ran off.

Hinata smiled again and then continued with her walk, today she would have to train again, her father would only watch and Hinata would be learning more about the Byakugan. She was already taught on how to activate it and the hand seals were easy to do. But today she would have to learn to activate it which she usually failed at. But today felt different. Many days she trained harder to please her father but usually the out come was never good.

--

When it was late afternoon Hinata had made a daisy necklace. She was happy that it turned out pretty well. It was now time for her to return home and to train, she had missed these passed days and surely today would be tough, but Hinata will try her best.

Entering the Hyuuga training area Hinata began to think. She had already learned about the charka circulatory system and how it works. What the Byakugan is used for. Now today she was going to try to activate it, even if her father wasn't here. Which she was inwardly happy for. Hinata wanted to discover on her own anyways.

She was in the training area which she much rather be in her room trying this. Quickly she did each hand seal.

"Byakugan" She said softly, and forced charka to her eyes, it work for a mere half second, veins slightly appeared beside her eyes. She just needed to concentrate her mind more. Hinata today was going to learn it, she wasn't going to stop until she does.

She tried again, and again, again, and again. Eventually it was almost night time, Hinata was loosing some charka and was slightly tired but she wasn't going to give up. She had gotten to about 3 seconds but the veins beside her eyes were faint.

This time she was going to do it. Hinata did each seal, "Byakugan!" Hinata said with more force and veins appeared beside her eyes.

She did it, Hinata could see. She could everything, her little sister running around the house hold. The elders discussing Hyuuga matters, the maid cleaning Hanabi's room. Neji playing with dolls. Wait. . .Neji playing with dolls? Since when did Neji play with girl dolls? Hinata was both surprised and amazed, well you discover things everyday. Not like she really wanted to know Neji enjoyed playing with dolls. But, there he was playing with dolls, brushing there hair dressing them up. He seemed to be having a ball in his room, but you would think he would know he lives in a house where people can see through walls?

--

Hinata had inactivated the Byakugan she was very pleased with her accomplishment and hopefully her father would be too.

With the loss of charka Hinata was extremely tired. She walked into her room, and someone grabbed her. Hinata tried to fight but lost, and someone whacked her over the head and everything turned black.

Maybe it was the lack of Hyuuga guards there that night, or that Hinata's father wasn't there that night. Both ways Hinata was being kidnapped and it was going to be because she had Hyuuga eyes.

She woke up and her mouth was tied up, and she couldn't move, she could tell she hasn't been knocked out too long they were only just leaving the Hyuuga household. Hinata started squealing but nothing was coming out her mouth was covered.

"Stop squirming." The kidnapper voice said. "I said quit it!"

That was good it gave away the spot the kidnapper was in, Hinata activated her Byakugan, someone was coming, incredibly fast at that too Hinata couldn't even recognize them at the speed.

But in a flash Hinata was in another pair of arms. Hinata blinked and the handkerchief came off her mouth. It was Itachi, it slightly confused her as to why he was out at night, maybe from a mission he was that could explain it. He was one of the top ninja in Konoha.

"You seem to have everyone wanting to hurt you, a drunk, a bully and now a kidnapper?" He said in that cool monotone voice he always had. Wait a minute he knew about the drunk? Maybe Kakashi told someone about it, but it didn't matter anyways in her opinion. She was just happy she was safe and not going to be killed. Hinata relaxed her body and mind was tired.

So she fell asleep.

Itachi smirked and then dashed off to the Hyuuga house hold and put Hinata on her bed and then left for his own home. He was happy to save the girl or he would never hear the end of it from his little brother. Maybe Sasuke was obsessed with her she seemed to be the only one on his mind, apparently the girl beat him at man hunt and was very good at tag. Which impressed Itachi a bit no one had ever beat Sasuke at anything. In the morning Itachi would report his findings on the kid napper and his earlier ninja mission he had completed.

--

Hinata dreamed about making daisy chains, but this one was endless, and Hanabi was helping her. Today was very very, very eventful. Maybe tomorrow would be a little easier on the 4 and ½ year old.


	7. Playing ball and Make believe

**Yawn Yay Chapter seven!… **

**R&R**

Chapter 7 

Today Hinata and her new friends were going to play ball. Hinata didn't know the rules just something about kicking it around. Hinata was going to join her friends, Gaara was going to come too and he said he would bring his siblings as well. Which she was happy for.

Hinata was dressed in a casual outfit, her navy baggy sweeter and darker navy shorts. She felt comfortable to run around and play this 'ball' game her friends were ranting about.

Running through the busy streets of Konoha she was thinking how great this weak had been aside from the drunks and kidnappers and the freaky pedophile Kakashi with his freaky orange book. (In her mind he was one.) Today Hanabi was annoying Neji, so she was free of her sister for a day.

--

When she was at the field she noticed Naruto was the only one there, he jumped up in happiness noticing someone was finally there.

"Hello Hinata!" He shouted at her running over.

"Ah Hello N-Naruto-kun. I hope you haven't been w-waiting by yourself for long" She said softly, Hinata was getting braver around her new friends and she stuttered a little less then she used to.

"Nah not too long! But, you're here now!" He said chuckling lightly and sat on the grass. Hinata smiled softly and joined sitting next to him. "So Hinata, How have you been lately anything new?" He asked striking up a conversation.

Hinata nodded "Yes everything h-has been well. I-I learned the Byakugan and I'm v-very grateful." She replied.

"Byakugan?" He questioned.

"It's a technique only H-Hyuugas can use. You can see a lot with it, a-and its very complicated." Hinata tried her best to explain.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted. "SHOW ME!" He demanded. Hinata giggled lightly and his enthusiasm.

"O-Oh Okay I'll try my best." She said in her quiet voice she's always had. Hinata stood up and did some hand seals, "Byakugan!" She said, veins appeared at the side of her eyes and she could see almost everything, Kiba was on his way to the park, with a ball in his hands. Sasuke was coming in another direction, and she noticed Naruto looking at her amazed.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"I can see things t-that the average cannot see, Uchiha-san is coming from there." She pointed in the direct, "And Kiba-kun is coming from there." She said pointing another. "a-and your there." She giggled pointing at Naruto. He chuckled back. "I-I can see your charka points too." She explained.

"WOW!" Naruto didn't exactly know how she was doing it but he sure wanted to do it, but he forgot he's not a Hyuuga and he did not have those special eyes.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata." Kiba was there now, Hinata turned to look at him. He looked at her in shock, "Whats up with your eyes?"

"It's the Byakugan BAKA! Everyone knows that!" Naruto responded. "It makes you see what we can't see." He said.

"That's the technique the Hyuuga use, like the Uchiha Sharingan." Kiba said bluntly he did know about the Byakugan but he never knew what it looked like. Hinata nodded and agreed.

Sasuke had come to the scene now; Hinata had inactivated her Byakugan because it was causing her a lot of energy.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Hn" He responded all cool like.

"HEY SASUKE! I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME AT BALL!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"Hn." He said _Yeah right. . .Chouji is more of a challenge then you._ Sasuke thought.

"Well everyone else will be here a bit later lets play a game of 2 on 2." Kiba suggested. "Hmm What should the teams be?" Kiba asked, "Hinata has never played before, Sasuke is good, Naruto is clumsy but has his good points. And I'm the best player." Kiba said laughing.

"YEAH RIGHT DOG BOY!" Naruto shouted, "We all know I'm the best." Naruto said.

"Hinata will be on my team, seeing as she doesn't know how to play and I can beat you two easily." Said Sasuke and got onto the field.

Hinata nodded, then ran onto the field. "Uchiha-san, W-what are the rules?" She asked.

"We have to get the ball in there goal with out letting them get it into ours, your not allowed to use your hands just kick the ball, that's the standard rules." He said, "Your playing goalie, so you can use your hands but you can't go out of the net see?" He pointed it out.

Hinata nodded then ran over to the net, or what seemed like a net, it was mostly two poles sticking up from the ground.

"Okay lets get this game going!" Kiba said then threw the ball at Naruto. Naruto began running down the field and kicked it away from Sasuke, who tripped Naruto with his foot by accident when he tried to get the ball. Then Sasuke got the ball himself and ran down the field. He shot the ball and Kiba caught it though it was a bit difficult. Sasuke smirked.

Kiba then threw the ball at Naruto and passed Sasuke.

"Damn, Hinata doesn't know how to be goalie." Sasuke mumbled and ran back to his goal but there was no way he could catch up.

Naruto shot as hard as he could, Hinata with her quick reflexes did the only thing she could do, she used the gentle fist although with know Chakra shooting out of her hand. She used her taijutsu, and with an open hand she whacked the round ball as hard as she could and it went flying, while spinning. Right past Naruto's head and right past Sasuke's and hit the other pole on the other side of the field.

All three of them looked at the ball then at Hinata with a confused face. Hinata just blushed a cherry red and giggled nervously, and looked at the ground.

"I WANT HINATA ON MY TEAM!" Naruto shouted to break the silence, he actually did want her on his team now.

--

Gaara and his siblings soon appeared. Hinata went to go greet them while Kiba and Naruto were fighting and Sasuke stood in the field in amusment.

"You must be Hinata!" The girl with sandy hair said to Hinata.

Hinata just nodded, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Temari, and this is Kankuro." She pointed to the boy beside her, they looked a lot older then she was, Hinata blinked, "Now! Lets play some ball!" She said then went over to other kids.

"I'm gonna' sit this one out." Kankuro said and sat on the grass.

Hinata nodded then brought Gaara to the field too.

"So what are the new teams going to be?" Kiba said after his little fight with Naruto. "Whose this?" He asked.

"I'm Temari. Gaara's older sister." She said, "Now lets get on with it." She demanded.

Kiba gulped. "Okay, Gaara Hinata and Sasuke, uhm. . You can be on a team." He said, "And the rest, are the other team." Kiba mostly put Temari on his team because she scared the crap out of him.

--

So they started the game again, Gaara was the goalie now because Naruto was fighting that Hinata needed to try a different position. Actually it was because Naruto wouldn't be able to score if Hinata was in goal.

Hinata and Sasuke actually made a good team, Hinata new exactly when to pass to him and Hinata made a good defender. Gaara wasn't doing much but sand always blocked the goal for him, which made many people confused considering there was no sand around. But, Gaara has his ways.

(REMEMBER HE CAN MAKE SAND WITH ROCKS! -- Unless no one knows about it.)

So the Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara team were unbeatable, even with Temari on the other team. She was only intimidating to Kiba and Naruto, Sasuke didn't give a crap because she was a girl, Gaara was scarier then his sister so it didn't matter, and Hinata thought she was very nice.

--

The game ended when everyone well, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata fell in a dog pile. (Temari and Gaara are in goal) When Hinata tripped over a rock Naruto got hit in the face with the ball, Sasuke got pulled down from Naruto, And Kiba was just, "What the heck. Poor Hinata was on the bottom and Naruto and Sasuke were having a catfight, and Kiba was well, he was just having fun.

Eventually Hinata could breath and she started coughing.

"Ehe. . Sorry Hinata, it was Sasuke's fault." Naruto said blaming it on Sasuke.

"Hn, You're the one that pulled me down Dobe." He countered.

"Yeah yeah what ever Sasuke" Naruto said chuckling nervously.

Hinata just smiled softly, "It's okay it was my fault I tripped cause me to kick the ball at your face Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Nahh Its alright I get worse from Sasuke when he misses all the time." He replied.

"Yeah right Dobe." Sasuke countered. . .Again.

"Okay you two we get it you fell, big deal. Now what do we do?" Temari questioned.

Gaara was talking to Hinata and asking if she was okay. Seeming a bit worried because she was coughing earlier. Hinata just replied with a simple yes and a smile.

"I'm stumped for games." Kiba said and sat on the grass with the ball in his lap. Kankuro was asleep on the other side of the field, and was snoring loudly. Hinata and Gaara joined Kiba, and eventually everyone sat down and they formed a small circle. Together they thought of what to do.

"LETS PLAY MAKE BELIVE!" Naruto suggested with an outburst.

"YEAH!" Kiba shouted to.

"Make believe?" Gaara questioned with his head cocked to one side.

"It's a game! Where we can be anything and make a cool story out of it!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Lets play NINJA!" He shouted then pointed to Sasuke. "You can be the ugly thief! AND TAKE HINATA CAPTIVE! AND I SHALL SAVE HER! Because I am the number one HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"(Okay I had to add that in don't hurt me. . )

Sasuke cocked a brow, "Yeah sure so then I can beat you. . .again." He said standing up.

Hinata nodded, "Okay lets play!" She was actually excited and maybe she could practice a bit on her skills.

The game of make believe was quite funny. Sasuke stole Hinata from Kiba her was her 'fake' dad that was actually pretty evil, and planned the whole thing. Gaara Hinata's 'fake' brother knew about it and 'killed' Kiba. Naruto, who was just some random ninja fought Sasuke but failed miserably, and Temari ended up 'killing' Sasuke when she whacked him over the head. Hinata sought Sasuke a few times for kidnapping her, she also fought Kiba for being evil, and because everyone else did at the end.

"That was the most poorest display of dramatic arts I have ever seen." Kankuro said. And then everyone 'killed' Kankuro.

--

**That's the end of chapter 7**

**Woot.**

**--**

**R&R**


	8. The academy

**Chapter 8**

**Hinata goes to the academy.**

It was morning and Hinata was talking to her father, he was discussing about the academy, Hinata had known about it apparently her cousin Neji already did a year of it and was doing nicely. Hinata would have to join the academy anyways; she was actually looking forward to it. Today would be her first day, her father was telling all about it last night. Hanabi was upset that she wouldn't get to play with her sister as much though.

--

Hinata was going to walk to the academy by herself, which she didn't mind at all. Along the way she noticed many other kids seemed to be going too. Hinata smiled softly at the others and then continued to walk on. She was nervous though, what if she could not live up to the standards they require? Ah it was too much to worry about.

"HEY! Hinata-chan!" Someone familiar called, Hinata turned her head and noticed Lee running after her, "You're going to the academy correct?" He asked.

Hinata just nodded her head in response.

"That's great! I went there last year. It was fun." Lee said happily. "Are you nervouse?" He questioned her.

"J-Just a bit." She responded.

"Ah! That's okay, don't worry theres nothing to worry about just try your best!" He said happily.

--

When Hinata arrived at the academy she noticed that many of them there she actually knew. There was Shino and Kiba. Chouji and Shikamaru, well Shikamaru was sleeping on a desk but she guessed it was him. Ino and Sakura talking to each other. And Sasuke was sitting oh soo cooley on a chair with 15 girls starring at him. Then Naruto bursted through the door, with his all soo cheery smile of his.

"Welcome to the academy I am Iruka Your sensei." A man with brown hair in a ponytail came in. He seemed nice Hinata was happy. Everyone took there seats. "Okay lets introduce ourselves! Lets start with you" He pointed at a Naruto, "What's your name? And your goal?" He asked.

"I'm NARUTO! USUMAKI! And my goal is to be the best HOKAGE!" He souted for everyone to hear he chuckled then sat back down.

"Okay then." Iruka chuckled back. So it continued on, Shino just stated his name and sat down, Kiba said his name and wanted to be the best dog trainer in the world. Sakura and Ino pretty much said the same thing except for there names. Shikamaru slept through the whole thing, Chouji was too busy eating to even hear him talk. "And you?" He questioned Hinata.

"I. ..Uh, I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. . . .A-and my goal is, to become a n-ninja with t-the best of m-my ability, f-for the Hyuuga clan." She said so softly but everyone smiled, and she sat back down. Sasuke went next.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and my goal is to be like my older brother Itachi!" He said and smirked. Most of the girls swooned.

"Okay now that that's done. . .Lets begin with todays lesson." He said.

So the class continued they learned brief history and then they got to color. Though many just talked, Hinata was enjoying the coloring, she was sitting beside Kiba and Sasuke, not like she cared much Hinata wasn't a talker. Naruto was on the other side of Kiba and they were constantly arguing mostly about the ball game they had the day before.

--

"Okay so, next week! Is bring in a sibling!" Iruka said.

"What if you don't have one?" Naruto questioned.

"Then bring in a favourite toy or something. But I know who has siblings." Iruka said smiling, "Its going to be like show and tell!" He said happily.

Sasuke was happy he was going to bring his older brother in and show everyone just how great the Uchiha clan was. Hinata however was worried about it, her little sister? Its going to be a toughie but enjoyable all at the same time.

--

"Hey Hinata-chan want to eat lunch with us?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded, "That would be nice, T-thank-you." She said then fallowed after him. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were there and they ate outside on a park bench, Hinata had three rice balls for lunch and she was enjoying them a lot.

"S-So Shikamaru-san did you enjoy c-class?" She asked he was sitting beside her and the silence was making her nervouse.

"Hm? I slept." He stated bluntly.

"O-oh yeah." She blushed from embarrassment.

"But it was a very nice sleep." He said smiling.

"That's g-good." She replied.

He nodded.

--

Then class ended for the day, Hinata had to go home Hanabi might be driving the whole Hyuuga household nuts. Neji was staying at the academy for his own reasons, so Hinata was walking home alone.

_I hope the academy will always be this fun, Naruto-kun and the others seem to enjoy it. Sibling day is next week, I can't wait for that though I hope Hanabi won't destroy the place._ Hinata was thinking.

--

When she arrived home Hanabi pounced on her and Hinata fell to the ground. "HINA HINA!" Hanabi shouted.

"H-Hello Hanabi!" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata-sama. . Was the academy enjoyable?" The maid asked.

"Ah yes very much." Hinata replied.

"Supper is ready on the table Hinata-sama" The maid said then walked off.

"Thank-you." Hinata said then went off to the kitchen her little sister tailing behind her.

--

When she was eating Hanabi was humming a song, and Hinata was playing with her food. Neji had just arrived and was eating his food contently.

"Hinata-sama. . .Eat." He said.

Hinata nodded, "I am just a bit full that's all." She said.

"I don't care eat." He countered.

"Ah uh. .Okay." She said then ate a spud. ((Hehe spud. . ))

"That's more like it." Neji said eating a spud. ((SPUD!))

"Hinata, the Academy was well?" He father walked in.

Hinata nodded in response. He nodded and then walked off. ((Random. . But yeah. . ))

And so dinner was silent after that until Hanabi tackled Neji when he said no to her plea of eating one of his spuds. Okay so it wasn't quiet.

"HANABI! GET OFF!" He shouted.

"NEJ NEJ!" Hanabi squealed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called trying to help her cousin.

"NEJ NEJ!" She squealed.

"FINE HAVE THE SPUD!" He shouted pushing her off and then running around the house like a maniac. (No not really just to his room)

"YAY!" Hanabi said eating his spud.

Hinata smiled softly, "Okay Hanabi time for bed." Hinata said softly.

--

When Hinata locked Hanabi's room (so she wouldn't get out. . ) Hinata went off to her own room yawning. Sitting on her bed it was dark and the moon was her only source of light, not that minded. Sitting on her bed thinking about the past events Hinata was extremely happy, she now knew the Byakugan.

Hinata got under her covers and turned away from the window. She heared a slight noise from the window and turned to look at it. With her surprise she fell off the bed from the sight of someone being there. "EEP!" She squealed but was silenced by her own hand.

"Hinata-san." A familiar voice said. "Its me. I'm sorry if I scared you." It was Gaara.

"G-Gaara?" She questioned.

"I. . Felt lonely my siblings aren't where we were staying. I uh thought I should ask how your day was." Gaara said. Actually Gaara gave into his demon and went nuts on his family. ((Quick summary. .Yeah I know it sucks. . Shut up honorable literate one. . .--; ))

"Its okay Gaara but you could of c-came through the door." Hinata replied.

"But you were sleeping." Gaara said, he was watching her from outside the Hyuuga Household, (Creepy. . )

"That's uh, yeah. .right." She blushed from embarrassment. Gaara smiled oh soo small that you could barely see it.

"I am going back to Suna the day after tomorrow." Gaara said sadly.

"Will y-you ever come to visit?" Hinata asked she actually enjoyed Gaara's company he was really friendly, but quiet.

"I don't know." He said sadly.

"I guess I will have to come visit you t-then." Hinata said with a smile. Gaara nodded, he liked that idea.

"But you would burn your nice skin." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh there's no need to worry a-about my skin." Hinata replied.

Gaara nodded and then got on the window sill. "I guess I will see you tomorrow one last time then ne? Until you visit me in Suna."

"Yes I-I will visit you." Hinata smiled happily. "Good night Gaara." She said sitting on her bed.

"Good night." Gaara said then jumped away from Hinata's window.

--

BLEH!


	9. Sibling day!

A/N: Yeah. . . So Yeah.--; This is CHAPTER NINE:P and yeah.

Most of you said Itachi. . Which kind of surprises me, as well as Sasuke, Gaara and uh Naruto. So which out of the four? (I'm still making rivalries. . Because life is like that. . .:P )

**Chapter Nine**

**Sibling day.**

**(Its been a week since the first day at the academy)**

YAY! So today was the day! The day Hinata would have to bring her sister to the academy! WHOOPIE!

Hinata was nervous about the fact Hanabi had a sugar filled breakfast and it will kick in soon enough, curse Neji why can't he just say no you can't have my CO CO PUFFS! So Hinata was stuck with a soon to be hyper Hanabi for the rest of the day. Ah well its for the memories.

--

When Hinata arrived at the academy (A bit early) there was Kiba, and what seemd to be his sibling, an older sister.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Kiba called, "Hey Hanabi!" Remembering his last time with Hinata and her sister.

"DOGGIE!" Hanabi shouted happily.

"Ehe, this is my sister, Hanna" Kiba said. (I think that's it. . O.O )

"Hello Hinata-san." Kiba's sister said. "And Hanabi-san. Aw she's so cute." Hana said patting Hanabi on the head, (Ah so many H's).

--

(Yeah so I skipped the introductions)

After a while a few more people arrived, Ino with a special something, Sakura with a special something. Shino brought a box; Hinata was confused of what would be in it. It didn't seem like many had siblings. Well Less people Hinata would have to worry about Hanabi hurting or scaring or doing something. . . But, when Shino came in Hanabi stuck to him like clue, yeah maybe Hanabi had some freaky crush on the bug boy but, WHO CAN RESIST HIS HAIR! (Just kidding Rock Lee's hair is the best. . And yes I'm serious Sasuke has duck butt hair. . Don't hurt me!)

Then Sasuke came in, with a smirk planted on his face, and the older Uchiha fallowed in with a monotone expression. It seemed the whole place went silent when they came in. Everyone looked and gawked. Even Hanabi. Blink blink (That was Hanabi). _Oh no! The sugar rush! NO Hanabi DON'T GIVE IN!_ Hinata thought running over to her sister.

Too late, the little 1 year old was bouncing off of walls. Trying to find a target to attack of some sort. She was yelling, "NAKI NAKI!" That possibly meant she might rip her cloths off and demand a bath.

"Oh no!." Hinata said.

"What's up with your sister Hinata-chan?" Kiba said his eyes twitching.

"I uh. . Ah just catch her!" Hinata said and started running after her sister around the room.

Itachi who found the display really amusing was smirking while sitting on a chair behind one of the academy desks. He would help out he could easily catch the little runt, but he wanted to see what the Hyuuga would do. Sasuke was watching with great amusement too.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called running after her. Hinata was actually pretty fast she was fallowing right behind her sister, bouncing off walls her self (NINJANESS!).

"NAKI NAKI!" Hanabi yelled.

"No! Its not time to take your cloths off!" Hinata said while her sister was was running around trying to take her cloths off. But, before the younger Hyuuga could take off her little Kimono (Hinata dressed her sister up.) Hinata darted in front of her distracted sister and picked her up. "You don't want all these people to see you Nakie now do you?" She questioned her little sister in a whisper. Hanabi just got reminded of where she was and shook her head.

"No Hina-neechan!" Her sister said jumping out of her sisters arms. Good the sugar rushed had stopped. Hinata smiled softly and her sister went to Shino. . .Again.

"Does your sister always do that in the morning?" Kiba questioned, Sasuke was with them too curiouse.

"No, N-Neji-niisan gave her a-a lot of sugar this morning. T-That's why." Hinata explained. "B-But its alright n-now." Hinata said softly.

"Hn, crazy sister." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata giggled softly, "She isn't always like that . .a-actually she is, b-but not that bouncy." Hinata blinked.

--

Eventually everyone arrived with a sibling or a special thing, now it was time to present. Shikamaru went first.

"I brought this special thing.." Shikamaru started holding up his pillow. "Because with it I can have a comfortable sleep today." He said then went back to his shair and snuggled with his special thing.

"Okay. . .That was short." Iruka said and rolled his eyes.

Chouji was up next.

"I brought. . .My first bag of chips." Chouji said happily. "Its special because. . Because. . . Because it was my first! Although I ate all of them on the way here. . .They weren't stale though!" Chouji said then opened a new bag of chips and started eating.

"That was. . Unique." Iruka said chuckling.

Sakura went next

"This is a headband!" Sakura said holding up a red ribbon. "I got it from a good friend, and she helped me get some friends!" Sakura said happily then sat down.

Ino's turn

"This is a flower. It was the first flower I grew by myself! I started two years ago and so far so good!" Ino explained and then sat down.

"Nice Ino." Iruka said.

Naruto's turn

"I BROUGHT RAMEN! Because its GRRRREEEEEEEEAT!" He said cheerfully and sat back down.

Iruka chuckled "Okay now for some siblings."

Kiba went.

"This is my sister Hanna. She's cool. And she knows how to. . Do stuff." Kiba said.

"I am Kibas older sister, I am a veterinarian and I help sick animals. I love my little brother even if he is a pest.-"

"He-" Kiba's mouth was covered by his sister's hand.

"And he enjoys dancing around the house in only his underwear." She explained then giggled and Kiba started biting her hand though it had no affect.

--

Sasuke's turn.

"This is my older brother Itachi Uchiha! He is really strong! He can easily kill all of you! And has the best skills in the vill-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi's hand.

"And your over obsessive. ." Itachi stated bluntly.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke said.

"What about last night's dinner you kept going on about the Hyuuga." Itachi stated.

"Wha- NO!" Sasuke countered. Itachi went to sit back down. "Brother I never got to say how cool you are!"

"You have said enough." He stated bluntly.

--

Hinata's turn. Actually the two Uchiha's were looking forward to this. Hanabi was quite funny.

"T-This is Hanabi H-Hyuuga she is 1 and a-almost 2 years old." Boy was Hinata nervous, Sasuke was scaring her and Itachi was looking very amused. Naruto was grinning. Ino and Sakura were smiling happily. Kiba was slightly amused, Shino. .Well she didn't know about Shino. Shikamaru was sleeping and Chouji was eating.

Hinata played with her fingers, her little sister was sitting on the ground next to her, looking up at her blinking because she was slightly confused.

"A-and uh. ." She played with her fingers more. "She. .uhm. ." Hinata didn't know what to say.

"SHIN SHIN!" Hanabi said happily.

"Uh she likes Shino-san a lot." Hinata said softly smiling avoiding everyone's gaze mostly the Uchiha's they seemed way too amused.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Good job Hinata-san!" Iruka said happily. He knew the girl was shy. Actually everyone did.

--

It was time for lunch and Hinata and Hanabi were outside. Hinata was getting out some rice balls and veggies for her sister. "You are behaving well Hanabi. I am very proud except for that sugar rush but that's Neji-niisan's fault." Hinata said happily passing her sister a rice ball. Hanabi gnawed on it.

"Hinata?" A familiar voice said. It was Sasuke with his brother.

"SASUUUUUUUUUKE!" Hanabi said happily. "Itchy! (Yes I ment to misspell)."

Itachi cocked and eyebrow.

"Its I-Itachi Hanabi." Hinata whispered.

"ITCHY!" Hanabi shouted again.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled.

"W-would you l-like some riceballs?" Hinata asked, she did pack an overly large lunch maybe they were hungry.

"Sure." Sasuke said bluntly taking a rice ball and eating it. Itachi shook his head he was too cool to eat.

--

When lunch was over everyone got to go home early, Hanabi fell asleep so Hinata was forced to piggy back her home, she was sort of heavy but Hinata has had worse. When arriving home Hinata put her sister to bed (Afternoon nap) and carried on with her day.

"Hinata-sama." The maid said, "Theres someone at the door for you."

--

**CLIFFY! **


	10. Dinner at the Uchiha's

**Chapter 10**

"Hinata-sama!" The maid said. "Someone is at the door for you!" She said happily.

"Ah oh Okay thank-you." Hinata said running to the entrance of the Hyuuga household.

--

To her surprise it was Sasuke, and his older brother Itachi.

"H-hello." Hinata said bowing.

"Hn." Sasuke said avoiding the uncomfortable question he had to ask, _Why did I have to tell mother_ He thought. Itachi nudged him.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to our house for dinner." He mumbled but Hinata couldn't hear.

"S-sorry I can't h-hear you." Hinata said softly.

_Shes one to talk. . ._ Sasuke thought.

"He said. He was wondering if you would like to come tonight for dinner. Our mother really wants to meet you." Itachi stated bluntly. "It was Sasuke's idea." He said smirking.

"No it wasn't!" Sasuke countered.

"If you didn't keep going on about Hinata and her sister when you got home Mother would have never asked you to do this." He said. "So Hinata-san we will see you at our house. I'll come get you if you don't know where it is."

Hinata nodded, "I-I would like that." Hinata said softly, _His mother seems very nice I'd love to meet her._ She thought.

--

So she was going to have dinner at the Uchiha's? Her father wouldn't mind, Hinata was going to eat alone tonight anyways so this was even better. Hinata enjoyed meeting new people. She decided to where a casual attire. Her blue sweater and navy shorts. The maid would take care of Hanabi, and Neji. . Well Neji didn't care.

Not like she planned to tell him.

Itachi soon arrived to take her to the Uchiha house. To her surprise a lot of drunks were out that night it was only 8:00pm. (LATE DINNER!) Some of them attempted to fight Itachi until they saw who he really was then they hid in a corner.

--

When Hinata arrived she met Sasuke's and Itachi's mother who seemed very happy.

"Your so cute!" she said pulling Hinata's cheeks. Hinata was blushing and smiling happily with the attention.

"Okay mom. We get it." Sasuke said.

"But look she's so cute." She countered then she smelled some smoke. "Oh that's dinner set yourselves at the table." Mrs.Uchiha said happily and went off to what seemed like the kitchen.

"I still don't know why mom demanded we do this" Sasuke said.

"Why does it matter she's here now. Take her to the table." Itachi said going into the kitchen.

"Hn, Fallow me Hinata." Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pocket and taking her to the dinning room.

"Wow, your h-home is very pretty." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks." He said. _At least she isn't tackling me like all the others._ Sasuke thought with relief.

--

Soon Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke's father Fugaku were seated at the table with a light conversation.

"So you have already mastered the Byakugan?" Fugaku questioned.

Hinata shook her head, "There are many techniques w-within t-the Byakugan s-so I wouldn't s-say I have m-mastered it." She replied softly.

He nodded his head, "Still that is wonderful for your age."

Hinata smiled softly. Usually everyone in the Hyuuga clan learned it by now maybe the Sharingan was a difficult technique.

--

When Sasuke's mother Mikoto arrived with the feast she seemed a bit nervouse. "Uhm I kind of burnt it a bit but I'm sure it will taste great." She said revealing the dish.

It was some kind of green stuff with a mix of brown. . and what ever color that was but it didn't seem like it was safe to eat.

"Mom. . Are sure that's food." Sasuke said.

"Of course it is! Don't doubt your mother." Mikoto said with determination.

"Really Mikoto. It looks like BEEP!" Fugaku said, Itachi covered Hinata's ears with his hands. Sasuke was used to it by now.

"Lets see you cook Fugaku!" She countered.

"I do." He replied.

"…" Itachi.

"Lets just eat." Fugaku said grabbing a plate of what seemed like food.

--

Hinata looked at her plate, she didn't want to be rude but the stuff was bubbling. She observed it intently and poking it was a spoon.

She got spoon full and put it in her mouth she was the first to try it, surprisingly it was good. Hinata smiled softly, "T-this is good Mrs.Uchiha-san." She said. And then took another spoonful.

"SEE! I told you my cooking never fails!" Mikoto said eating some of it herself. SO the dinner carried on.

--

"So, Hinata-chan which one of my sons are you planning on marrying?" Fugaku said during the meal. Immediately Sasuke, Hinata and Itachi all choked on their moth full.

"WHA!" Sasuke said. Itachi's eye was twitching and Hinata fell on the ground frozen looking like a cherry.

"Are you seriouse?" Mikoto questioned.

"Yes… Think what the bloodline would be with a Hyuuga! A cute one none the less!" Fugaku said chuckling.

"Your right! Great idea Fugaku! Hinata-chan has a little sister too!" Mikoto said. Sasuke choked and fell on the ground from shock. Itachi was still twitching.

"Yes! Lets talk to Hiashi-sama about an arranged marriage!" Fugaku said chuckling.

(And that is the reason Itachi killed the clan. . No not really But it would be funny.)

"Father. . ." Itachi was trying to knock some sense into the man he called father.

"No buts Itachi! It's a great plan!" He said still chuckling. Mikoto was giggling.

Itachi sighed, his family was strange, he looked over and the passed out Hyuuga and his little brother. There would be no way that the head Hyuuga would accept this so he had nothing to worry about, not like he didn't like Hinata, but wouldn't it be considered Pedophilia?

--

"Lets go get some ice cream kids!" Fugaku said heading out the door maybe he was drunk. Sasuke fallowed and Mikoto was holding his hand on the way out. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets sighing.

"Itachi-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Hn?" He cocked a brow.

"I l-like your f-family." She said softly, "t-they spend a lot o-of time together." Hinata said, her family was all about training and becoming stronger. Hanabi was her only true family member and Neji usually ignored her. Her mother passed away, and her own father scared her and scolded her a lot.

"Hm. Its not all pleasing." He said going out of the house.

"I-I would enjoy I-it." She said fallowing him.

"Try living with them." Itachi replied.

Hinata giggled softly, when they arrived at the ice cream stand Sasuke got a large cone chocolate, and Hinata got a small vanilla. Fugaku and Mikoto shared one, and Itachi got a Popsicle.

"S-Sasuke-san you have chocolate all over y-your face." She said handing him a napkin giggling. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and wiped it off. Itachi finished his treat a threw the stick away. Hinata was finished soon after, and Sasuke couldn't eat all of it so his father did it for him.

"Okay you kids go play some tag." Fugaku said.

"Father is 9:30 at night." Itachi said.(Remember Itachi is 10 years old. . .Funny ne?)

"Then play tag in the night! I want some entertainment." Fugaku said chuckling.

Itachi cocked a brow his father was strange. So Itachi was 'it' first. Hinata ran and Sasuke tripped over a rock.

Hinata giggled, Sasuke was 'it' next and went after Hinata. With every Attempted to touch her Hinata dodged, with graceful Hyuuga movements. Then Hinata back flipped it almost became a little sparring match. Until Hinata tripped over a rock herself and fell forward into Sasuke, who fell back down a hill with Hinata tumbling as well. Itachi chuckled, Fugaku bursted out laughing.

"Your it Hinata-san." Sasuke said getting up and running away. Hinata got up and dusted herself off. She could barely see at nighttime but the moon was helping out. She saw Itachi standing over at the right and Sasuke running away from her. Hinata went after the both of them, her speed increasing with every step. She went after Itachi and he dodged her attempted to tag him, he had to go easy on her this game was way too easy for him. Itachi ran away and Hinata fallowed.

"Go Hinata-chan you can do it!" Mikoto cheered no one knew how but Mikoto was in a cheerleaders uniform with pom poms and was jumping up and down for Hinata.

Hinata jumped forward and tagged Itachi on the back but tripping over herself in the process and landed on the ground.

"Hinata-san?" Itachi questioned kneeling down. "Good job." He smiled (FOR ONCE WHOOPIE! O.o Yeah Ooc. . . But he is ten. . )

Hinata looked up and Sasuke congratulated her.

"I think its time for Hinata-chan to go home, its late ne?" Mikoto said cheerfully, "Itachi take her home there are many, many drunks out at this time." She said seeing time being ten already.

Itachi nodded and then walked off with Hinata fallowing, "Ah Thank-you Uchiha-san for letting me stay." She said bowing then fallowed.

They both nodded and Fugaku Piggy backed Sasuke home who hurt his knee when he fell down the hill (points and laughs).

"I guess we should contact Hiashi-sama about that arranged marrage ne?" Fugaku said.

"Yes we should tell him about it tomorrow or soon." Mikoto replied.

Sasuke was twitching _They aren't seriouse about this . . .ARE THEY?_ He thought.

--

"Hinata-san stay close, there are many drunks." He stated bluntly, Hinata caught up with him.

"S-sorry Itachi-san." She replied.

"Hn."

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy You! Girl! You're the onnne who didn't llllet me take you home." A drunk slurred at her. Itachi cocked a brow in a amusement. "Wha you looking at kiid?" The drunk said with a Sake bottle in his hand, he was wobbling from side to side.

_Everyone seems to want to kidnap Hinata-san._ Itachi thought smirking. He punched the drunk in the head and continued to walk, Hinata fallowed after her eyes twitching.

--

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga household soon after with a smile on her face and she was praying, thanking for all she has and the great day she experienced.

Hopefully tomorrow will be as eventful.

**--**

**WEHHEE! Another chapter done.**


	11. Arranged What?

Chapter 11 

"Hinata-sama!." A maid came into her room, "Your father wishes to speak with you." The maid quickly. Hinata nodded and then left to where her father was. He was calmly drinking tea.

"Hinata, there will be a meeting with the Uchihas today." He stated bluntly, Hinata nodded, "Its about an arranged marriage for the clans to see what the bloodline would be and for them to be more united." He said, "I don't exactly agree with it, but I wish to see the outcome of a new bloodline, today we will discuss it." He said, "That is all." ((Hehe I had to say that))

Hinata nodded the ran off, _Sasuke's parents were actually serious!_ Hinata thought then anime sweat dropped. _I wonder how they will take it._ Hinata thought.

--

"You're not serious are you mother? Father?" Itachi questioned still twitching.

"What's wrong with it, do you not like Hinata-san?" His mother asked.

"That isn't the problem but, Hinata-san is being forced into this. I don't much care for arranged marriages, but what if you chose Sasuke instead? He will not take it so lightly. Neither will his fan girls." She stated bluntly, Itachi didn't want Hinata to be forced into something she was so young it wasn't fair in his opinion.

"Well there is still a chance it will be you Itachi!" His mother said happily. "There's a meeting today so no missions, I requested that to the Hokage anyways." She said running off into the kitchen. Meanwhile Sasuke had passed out on the floor.

--

Hinata and her little sister were waiting outside of the room, the parents were discussing before they were aloud in. Hinata was calming down her sister; it wasn't the best idea to bring her along. But, she was there, and Hanabi knew she had to behave at such a place.

"I want to see Shinshin." Hanabi whispered to her sister.

"Sorry Hanabi, Shino-san isn't here." Hinata whispered back kindly. Hanabi nodded and started playing clapping games with her sister again.

"Hinata, you can come in now." A servent said.

--

"SO! Its decided! There will be an arranged marriage!" Fugaku said chuckling. Hiashi was slightly irritated with the man.

"This will be delightful!" Mikoto said to her husband.

"Which son is it?" Hiashi questioned.

"Hmmm…I don't know we shall discuss this in another meeting I have other things I must attend to." Fugaku replied getting up. "Itachi, Sasuke we must leave now.". Sasuke was still slightly twitching and Itachi was in a irritable mood.

_I wouldn't mind she isn't a fan girl.._ Sasuke thought nodding.

_I'm going to kill my parents for forcing us to do this._ Itachi though his knuckles cracking.

--

Hinata was now in the park, Hanabi was with her and she met up with Kiba Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, and Shino. Apparently another game of tag, but Hinata was playing in the sand with Hanabi.

"Shinshin is here!" Hanabi said shoveling sand.

"Yes, Shino-san is here." Hinata said smiling Shino however was slightly enjoying the attention. Even though he was just standing there watching.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke said there was a meeting between the Hyuugas and Uchiha What was it about?" Naruto questioned curious as to why the bastard wasn't here today.

Hinata blushed at the subject reminded her of the past events, "Uhm… We had a meeting a-about an a-a-arranged marriage." She spoke softly.

"An arranged what!" Kiba shouted now in the conversation.

"Marriage. Ya'know what all our momies and daddies do." Shikamaru stated bluntly, "When you are betrothed(I hope I spelled that right.) to each other." He said yawning.

"I know what marriage is I'm just surprised!" Kiba said. "Whose getting married?" He questioned.

"Uh… M-me" She said poking her fingers together.

"Here comes the bride all dressed in white!" Hanabi sang. "I want to get married too! To SHINSHIN!" She shouted happily, "And we can make PANCAKES!" She said then threw a flat piece of sand at Naruto who got hit in the face with sand.

"Ow!" He said spitting sand out of his mouth, "You're lucky you are female! And1 year old Hanabi!" He said angrily Kiba burst out laughing at him.

"So wait Hinata-chan.. You're getting married?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata nodded her head in return.

"So who are you marrying?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, they haven't decided b-between them yet." She said still poking her fingers together.

"Uhh do you know them?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head. "Who are they then?" He was really getting irritated that she was stalling.

"Uh, Its Itachi-san and Sasuke-san." Hinata said nodding her head.

She didn't get a response apparently everyone was passed out on the ground..

--

Hinata was at home, Hanabi was asleep in her own room and Hinata was alone in her room. It was quite and dark the only night was the moon, it was bright that night and served as a great night light for her.

She was lying on her bed thinking about the meeting they had. They haven't decided on which Uchiha for her to be married to, Hinata didn't mind either though she would rather choose her own husband and actually experience a thing called 'love'. Her mother used to tell her stories about it all the time before she died, and she really enjoyed it about the fairy princess and the prince and the love! Not like she understood a word about it but it sounded, lovely.

Hinata wondered why her father agreed to such a thing, she he wanted her to become the heir to Hyuuga not like Hanabi couldn't do such a job but, usually the eldest always became clan leader. Though Hinata didn't think she would make a good leader, she would rather let someone eles do such a job.

"Hinata-sama?" It was Neji.

"Hm? Ne-neji-niisan." Hinata replied softly.

"You're getting married?" He asked wondering to her, and sitting on her bed.

Hinata nodded, "Mmhmm." She replied.

"To an Uchiha?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"That's strange." Neji said softly.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"I always thought your father would marry you off to a Hyuuga branch member and let Hanabi be leader not sell you off to an Uchiha." He stated bluntly.

(Enter anime sweatdrop…)

"Or I would marry you and be the Hyuuga clan leader, once your father realizes my true potential." Neji stated proudly.

(Enter anime sweatdrop)

"I guess your father has finally become insane." He said. "Well, I'm tired Hinata-sama, I hope your marriage goes well." Neji said he was now happy, which was making Hinata extremely uncomfortable. "Now Hinata-sama its time for bed, I'll tuck you in." He said an evil grin plastered all over his face.

"Uhm Okay Neji-niisan." She said softly going under her blankets Neji was tucking her in. He gave her a pat on the head.

"Goodnight Hinata-sama." He said and left her room..

--

That night Hinata didn't sleep. She was too freaked out at the friendly display her Cousin had showed her and she was scared shitless.

--

**BUT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay yeah short chapter**

**Poll!**

**Who would you like her arranged marriage to be with?**

**-Itachi**

**-Sasuke**

**Anyways if you have any suggestions of what you would like to happen, like any childhood games, or something random. Like . . .Uhh**

**Her going to the village of Sand… Yeah that's going to happen next anyways.. Anything you would like to happen there… Tell me. **


	12. Suna?

**Okay!**

**I have**

**8- Itachi**

**and 2- Sasuke..**

**Great..**

**Thanks for the reviews! And I only had 1 suggestion of what games they could play.. And it was actually pretty good I will use it in the future! WOOT!**

**Chapter uhh 12!**

"REMEMBER! THE ONLY TRUE CONTRECEPTIVE IS ABSTINANCE!" (I might of spelled that wrong) Rock Lee shouted for all to hear at the park. Sasuke raised a brow, Naruto scratched his head, Kiba was too busy picking fleas off himself, Chouji and Shikamaru didn't care, and Shino was watching Hanabi….

"I will r-remember that Lee-san." Hinata replied quietly most likely the only one who knew what it meant other then Lee.

"What does that mean?" Naruto questioned.

Lee got into a nice guy pose, "It means…. SEX FREE IS THE WAY TO BE!" He shouted. Sasuke looked away blushing and everyone else just burst out laughing, except Shino, he didn't care..

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi said.

"Hm?" Hinata replied looking at her sister.

"Where do babies come from?" Hanabi questioned.

Hinata blushed. "Uhh.. Uhm.." She avoided eye contact.

"I will take it from here!" A man came in who looked similar to Lee. "I am Maito GAI!" He shouted, "AND! Babies come from …. STORKS!" He stated proudly.

"But, Gai-sensei I tho-" Lee was cut off.

"Lee, They come from storks.." Gai said covering Lee's mouth.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" He said with a salute!

--

"Hinata, you are going to Suna." Hinata's father stated bluntly.

"Hn?" Hinata questioned.

"I thought maybe a trip before your birthday would be nice." Hiashi said eating another chopstick full of… Uhh whatever they eat.

Hinata nodded but that didn't seem right, her father would never do something special for her birthday, and that was the end of next month!

"You will be leaving tomorrow." He stated bluntly. "There are a couple of other children your age attending this trip, Your sister will be going with you, Neji too and a jounin to see to some things, I needed a package from Suna and I can't go so I thought this would be exceptional." He said getting up from the table. "Dismissed." He said

"Uhm, But I'm not finished." Hinata said softly.

Hiashi blushed in embarrassment, "Then when you finish. Dismissed." He said then left the room. Hinata giggled softly.

--

Hinata was writing in her so-called 'diary' not like she could write well anyways. Scribbling more of her thoughts down and some past events, she sighed. Tomorrow she would be going to Suna with some other children her age it sound very fulfilling, but her cousin. Neji was freaking her out lately giving her grins and asking her how she was, that the weather is nice, even though it was raining today. Hinata scribbled more about her strange cousin again… Then put the book away and laid on the bed.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji… Again

Oh no not him again…

"I heard you were going to Suna." He said jumping onto her bed.

"Mmmhmm, You a-are coming too Neji-niisan." She replied softly avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, its going to be fun." He grinned at her.

"Ehe.. yeah, just why are you being so happy lately?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, now you are going to married off, I won't have to protect you anymore. And, I might have a chance to rule the clan." Neji said.

"Hanabi." Hinata stated bluntly.

"Damn." He said getting a bit pissed.

"You didn't think about her?" Hinata questioned.

"She is incapable of leading a clan when she acts so stupid." Neji replied bluntly.

"Shes 1." Hinata said.

"So?" Neji backed up, "We will see who becomes clan leader Hinata-sama! When I do I will force all Hyuuga females to wear MINI SKIRTS!" Neji said jumping off the bed and tucking Hinata into bed again patting her on the head and leaving.(Okay yeah, Misa's and FMA's fault.)

--

It was morning and Hinata was at the entrance of the Hyuuga Household, with her sister on her back still asleep and Neji counting his fingers. It was slightly irritating but Hinata didn't think anything of it. Some how Neji always came up with 11 fingers. Hinata thought it was because he always missed to number 4.

POOF!

"Yo." A man in a mask said. Hinata twitched a couple of time Neji fell over fainting from surprise and Hanabi was still asleep.

"G-Good morning." Hinata replied, she knew who this was it was the man who saved her from that drunk, Kakashi?

"Hello Hinata-hime." He replied happily, Hinata twitched again she never had anyone call her that before. "I'll be taking you to Suna, with the others they are at the front gate lets go." He said and started to walk off reading a book. Hinata now remembered that mission she had to figure out what was so special about that book.

--

Arriving at the front gate she noticed 4 others. She knew them all, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. That's strange, funny how they were all going too.

"Hinata-chan!" Rock Lee called happily running over to her, "You're going too! This will be very fulfilling!" He said punching the air, Hinata blushed and nodded slightly, her sister was starting to get heavy. At least she was starting to get up.

"Hinata-chan! Great now you can tell Sasuke that I can climb trees faster then him." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke's input.

Kiba looked slightly annoyed, "Lets go already.." He said and Kakashi nodded and walked off.

"We're walking?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not entirely we will get a ride in the next town." Kakashi said.

The trip was pretty eventful, Hanabi eventually woke up and took a liking to Kakashi and constantly fallowed him around. Lee was attempting Daisy chains again, and managed to make three this time over a 3 hour time period. Sasuke and Naruto were constantly fighting; well mostly Naruto Sasuke was just pretending to be cool. Kiba how ever was making light conversation with Hinata most of the way. Neji was ignoring and evilly grinning while fallowing behind.

--

(Skip to Suna… I'm getting bored of writing what happened! I don't think you guys care much anyways.)

"Were here." Kakashi said walking in the village after talking to the guard guys. .(whatever they are.. They aren't important.)

"About time.." Kiba said sighing.

"Hn." Sasuke's input.

"Man I feel sorry for Hinata." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"I mean she has to marry someone who doesn't have much of a vocabulary. Your brother isn't much better." Naruto said slightly irritated.

Sasuke blushed lightly, and looked away the kid did have a point, "I was forced into it too, besides they will most likely choose Itachi." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata wasn't paying attention she was piggy backing her sister again and Lee was talking about how much he improved on his daisy chain, and that Hinata was doing a great youthful job at carrying such a load.

"Why don't you offer then Lee, give the girl a break." Kiba said.

"N-no. Hanabi will wake up, a-and she will not like being on s-someone else's back." Hinata said quickly. _Were here that means Gaara should be here, it will be great to see him once again._ Hinata thought smiling softly to herself.

Neji scoffed, "Hanabi can carry herself." He mumbled.

--

Arriving at where they will be staying they were greeted by Temari. Hinata nodded and others remembered her from the time they played ball.

"Yes you guys will be staying here, and there is many rooms in this home, I think the two Hyuuga girls are sharing though." Temari said heading out, "Enjoy your stay." She mumbled then left.

"Ah! This will be very fulfilling! I have some training Iruka gave me." Kakashi said then went into a room. Everyone choose there rooms and Sasuke was pretty annoyed Naruto had to share with him why didn't he go with Kiba?

_Hehehe, Sasuke will never know! I will prank him at night…Heheheheh_ Naruto was thinking with small evil grin on his face…

Hinata and Hanabi went into their room, there was two small beds and a closet. Hinata blinked a couple times then put her sister on the bed and then brought the small bags and placed them in the corner of the room. She was so tired right now she could curl up on the ground and fall asleep straight away.

"Hinata-sama?"

Oh not this again.

"Hm?"

"Want to have a nap? I can tuck you in if you would like." Neji said coming into her room. Hinata nodded, at least then he will leave, why was he tucking her in so much? It was really starting to freak her out she thought Neji hated her. He tucked her in quickly then patted her on the head and left the room. Hanabi was sleeping sprawled out on the bed and kept whispering ShinShin and something about pancakes. Hinata fell asleep quickly and was asleep for about 30 minutes. Waking up when something or someone came into her room.

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know you were sleeping!" Rock Lee said coming onto her bed. "I am truly sorry.

"Its okay I had at l-least a half hour of sleep." She slightly mumbled, "Besides H-Hanabi is awake." She said. Lee nodded his head.

"I heard you are getting married. We thought maybe, you should practice wedding! It would be fun!" Rock Lee said happily.

Hinata blushed then looked away. "Uh… I'm not getting married until I'm 18." Hinata replied softly.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be fun to practice? Besides we need a girl to play the game anyways!" He said.

_Since when do guys enjoy playing wedding?_ Hinata thought a bit confused. "Are you guys doing this f-for your own e-enjoyment?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we don't know what a wedding is, but you have to have it in order to be married." Rock Lee said nodding his head in approval of what he just said.

"I don't t-think it would be enjoyable, You just stand there listening to a man talk and then you kiss each other.." Hinata said blushing. Lee blushed lightly.

"Well, then lets… Ask the others." Lee replied getting off the bed. Hanabi jumped off hers fallowing him. Hinata fallowed after the both of them.

"I wanna Marry! I wanna Marry SHINSHIN!" Hanabi said.

"You can't he isn't here right now.." Lee said

"ShinSHIN!" Hanabi said happily.

"Shino-san isn't here Hanabi." Hinata replied softly.

"Okay." Hanabi said then sighed.

--

"None of us really know what happens at a wedding why are we doing this?" Kiba asked bored.

"Because Hinata-chan needs to practice." Naruto said in a I'm-so-smart tone.

"She won't get married until she's 18" Sasuke stated bluntly, "So we are not doing this."

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata nodded to the rest of them. "Hello."

"Hinata-chan said that a wedding isn't enjoyable so lets play a different game then." Lee said.

"W-we should f-find Gaara. I p-promised if I e-ever came here I w-would see him." She said softly.

"Okay then! Who wants to go look for Gaara?" Naruto questioned, he raised is hand, and so did the rest of them. "Lets go!" Naruto said walking off.

"Uhm. T-the Kazekage lives that way…" Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Okay! Lets go.. That way!" He said then headed off in the other direction everyone fallowing him.

--

"Gaara should be here then Ne?" Kiba questioned. Hinata nodded in response.

"Okay then…" Kiba replied.

"Just knock!" Naruto said.

"But I'm scared too." Kiba countered.

"You baby" Naruto said.

"I don't see you knocking!" Kiba shouted.

"What are you guys doing?" Temari said opening the door.

"We want to speak with Gaara, we though maybe he would like to come out and play with us." Lee said with a flashing smile.

"Sure come in then." Temari said yawning letting the group of kids in.

--

"Hinata?" Gaara questioned.

"Gaara." She replied.

"Naruto.." Naruto said…

"Hanabi!" Hanabi said giggling.

"Finally a cute girl!" Kankuro said patting Hinata on the head. (Its not that bad Kankuro is younger then Itachi…). Gaara twitched since when did his brother have a thing for 4 year olds? Temari slapped Kankuro over the head and the two left.

"We thought you might want to hang with us and maybe show us around Suna." Naruto said happily. Gaara nodded.

"Okay… I'll show you." He said gripping his teddy bear and leaving his home. All fallowing behind him.

--

**END CHAPTER!**

**About time that was done..**

**I would like to thank my Reviewers! Woot…**

**Yes…**

**Remember I do accept requests for ideas, and eventually I will play out a 'fake' wedding… Soo, Who should the groom be?**

**If I don't feel like any suggestions I will surprise you…**

** . **


	13. WEDDINGS!

**Okay I know it has been a long time**

**But I finally got A LOT! Of Homework done so I decided to get back to my small project which is this:P If I got more reviews then I probably would update faster :D:D**

Chapter 13

"…" Apparently Suna wasn't all that interesting. 15 minutes after they finished their so called 'tour' they were bored and started sitting on the ground in a somewhat of a circle.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kiba questioned. Naruto shrugged and no one else answered.

"Lets play wedding." Lee said after ten minutes.

"Huh? I thought we decided not to." Sasuke said.

"Well, we have nothing else to do, and well we are all bored it can just be our version of it. Hinata needs practice anyways." Lee stated proudly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Glad you like the idea." Lee Commented.

"Sure why not, it sounds better then this." Naruto said whatever 'this' was.

"Who wants to be the GROOM!" Lee shouted.

"Whats that?" Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"It's the husband." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Oh. I DO!" They both shouted wanting to be the most important role.

"Lets pick straws." Sasuke suggested already irritated with the constant yelling.

"Good idea!" Lee said pulling out his straws (don't ask why he has them)

--

So they pulled straws, and Sasuke got the shortest one.

"Why is he the groom?" Kiba said.

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed, "Sasuke hates everything."

"He got the shortest straw." Lee said.

Sasuke smirked with his accomplishment of beating Naruto, yet again.

"Okay who wants to be Hinata's dad?" Lee asked.

"I DO!" Both Kiba and Naruto said again.

"Lets pull straws again." Lee said getting the straws again.

--

Lee turned out to be Hinata's father. Kiba and Naruto were disappointed again and Gaara just couldn't care less.

"Okay now the priest who wants to be that?" Lee asked.

"I DO!" Kiba and Naruto both said…. Again.

"Okay Naruto you can be the priest. Because I lost my straws." Lee said pouting. (Don't ask again.)

"…" Apparently Gaara was a bit bothered with no one noticing he didn't have a role yet.

"Best man?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh yes! Kiba you can be best man." Lee said.

"HAH! Hear that NARUTO! I AM BEST MAN!" Kiba shouted.

"…" Gaara still wasn't noticed.

"Ring barer?" Hinata questioned again.

"Gaara!" Lee said.

"No." He stated bluntly. What ever that was he sure wasn't going to be it.

"Okay fine you can be best man too." Lee said. " And Hanabi-san can be a flower girl." He said joyfully.

"Now what?" Naruto said.

"Whose the bride?" Hinata questioned.

"You are duh, you're the only girl other then Hanabi." Kiba said.

"Oh." She said blushing lightly.

"Okay lets get started!" Lee said jumping up.

--

Naruto was standing at the end with a book in his hands, god knows where he found it (In the trash don't ask). Sasuke was on his left, with Gaara and Kiba standing beside Sasuke. Why were they doing this? Because of the lack of amusement they had doing nothing.

Rock Lee and Hinata began to walk up to them Hinata was absolutely clueless as to why this was happening though she truly appreciated the practice. Sasuke was slightly irritated.

"We are here to celebrate the meeting of him and her." Naruto pointed at them both trying to act 'holy'. "Uhh.. Now what?" He asked.

"Just say a bunch of stuff." Kiba said.

"Oh okay, And we were all bored, so we came to do this. And, Hinata-chan is wearing a sweater, even though its really hot, and navy shorts." Naruto stated proudly, "I original was sappossed to marry Hinata-chan, But this idiot took the smallest straw." He continued. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can't say that Naruto you're the priest" Kiba said bluntly, "Though I wanted to marry her." Kiba said.

"Yeah yeah shut up Kiba," Naruto said. "Any objections of why these two shouldn't get married?" Naruto said.

Lee rose his hand, "SHE CAN'T MARRY HIM! BECAUSE HINATA-CHAN IS SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" He shouted trying to make things more dramatic. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!

"Ew Lee you're her father." Naruto said, "BUT SHE CAN'T MARRY HIM BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME TOO!" Naruto chuckled.

"AND MEE!" Kiba shouted too.

"…" Gaara didn't really care but rose his hand anyways, "And me." He said bluntly.

Hinata was extremely confused.

"What so you sappose we all Marry her?" Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Why not." Lee said.

"Because its illegal."Sasuke said.

"Lets play something else." Naruto suggested.

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

"Uhh… I don't know." Naruto said.

"zZzZzZzZzZ" Hanabi was asleep.

POOF!

And Kakashi appeared.

"Okay guys, lets do some training." He said then walked off reading his book, Naruto and Kiba ran to catch up, the others fallowed behind quickly.

"That was a waste of my time." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

"Ehe." Hinata giggled nervously.

Lee was smiling happily anyways he had a great time.

--

"Hmm Lets see how many of you are there?" Kakashi questioned himself then started counting. "1,2,3,4,5,6….Where the hell is Neji?" Kakashi said. "And Hanabi won't be participating." He explained. Everyone shrugged they actually had no idea where Neji was. "Okay guys, I'll put you into pairs and your mission is to find Neji." He said. That would just make things that much easier for him. Naruto jumped in excitement.

"YES!" He shouted.

"Okay calm down we need pairs." He said then looked at everyone. "Hmmm, Kiba and Naruto. Uhh, Lee and…. Gaara?" He said then Lee nodded and jumped in the air over enthusiastically.

"Yes! We shall win this mission Gaara-san!" He said punching the air.

"Calm down. Whose left?" Kakashi questioned. Then looked at Hinata and Sasuke, "Okay you two you're a pair too. Now… Disperse!" He said and with that everyone ran off. Well, Naruto Lee and Kiba did, everyone else just walked off.

--

Kiba/Naruto.

"If I were Neji where would I be?" Naruto said.

"That's not how you do it Naruto, besides we all know Neji is a pervert, so lets go to the bathing house." Kiba said.

"Good idea!" Naruto said then went in the direction of the bathing house.

"The bathing house is that way." Kiba said pointing the other direction.

"Oh… Then lets go THAT WAY!" He said then ran off in the direction Kiba pointed to.

--

Lee/Gaara

"Gaara you know this place pretty well, do you have any idea as to where Neji-san might be?" Lee questioned.

Gaara shrugged, "Suna is big." He replied. "But, there are only few places he could wander off to." He mentioned.

"Okay then lets check those places!" Lee said smiling. Gaara nodded and led the way.

--

Sasuke/Hinata

"Hn." Sasuke said slightly irritated walking in front of Hinata.

"Uh." Hinata was trying to state her idea.

"Shh, I'm thinking." He said looking around.

"Uhm, I-

I said Shhh" Sasuke cut her off.

Hinata gave up and just did her plan anyways. She did quick hand seals; "Byakugan!" she said and veins appeared at the side of her eyes.

"Geeze Hinata why didn't you say you could do that?" Sasuke said. Hinata anime sweet dropped.

Hinata looked with her Byakugan around most of the town or as far as her Byakugan allowed her to see. "Hes not around here." She said.

"Okay lets check somewhere else then" Sasuke said then ran off.

Hinata nodded and fallowed quickly inactivating her Byakugan.

--

Neji/dolls

Inside the place they were staying at Neji was playing with his dolls… Again.

"Would you like some tea Miss Dumpling?" He asked one of his dolls. "Okay then here you go." He said smiling.

--

Kakashi/Hanabi

"Hmm I wonder how long it will take them." Kakashi said still reading his book and watching Hanabi sleep on the ground.

"ZzZzZzZzZ" Hanabi was still asleep.

--

END CHAPTER!

Okay yes, Finally it is complete.

Not the story that chapter dummies..

I don't know what should happen next so…

Yeah

I would really like some suggestions

Actually I would love some…

OoOOoOOoOOooOooOooOooO

-Katomi-chan


	14. Fainting

-1**I know I havn't updated FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! But I had no inspirations, so I just need a few more inspiring reviews and maybe I will update faster. . I tried making another story for some random ideas but that didn't work. So! I will just keep trying to think up something**

**I know how this story will end though….:D:D:D And there will be a sequel!**

**Chapter 14**

"I guess we better go find them now Hanabi." Kakashi mumbled then got up putting his book away, he was slightly worried.

"ZzZzZzZz" After 2 hours she was still asleep.

"Okay lets go" He said throwing her over his shoulder and began to walk around the village.

--

Naruto/Kiba

They however were both passed out on the ground from all the naked people.

"Peeping toms" A lady said with a towel around her.

--

Gaara/Lee

Lee was still running around the city even though Gaara told him he already went there but no one can stop such a youthful child when he is on the verge of discovering the technique for daisy chains. Exactly where did he get the daisies from?

Gaara didn't know

But that's a secret Lee kept to himself!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

--

Sasuke/Hinata

"Keep looking Hinata!" Sasuke said while he was laying a towel in the desert yes somehow the two had left the village.

"But he's not here Sasuke-san!" Hinata said.

"There isn't a possibility he could be anywhere else! We looked all around the village!" He said. No they didn't they went through the village but not around it.

"Ah, but we never checked the home we were staying at It think that's where he is Sasuke-san." She said calmly and inactivating her Byakugan because she was getting tired from the use of it.

"Why didn't you say so?" He said.

"because you never listen to me." She mumbled yes the 4 year old was getting a bit irritated. SH hadn't had a nap.

"…. Whatever lets go Hina-

What are you doing on the ground?" He asked then nudged her a few times. "Ca'mon get up!" He said. But she fainted from the heat wearing big sweaters in a desert was never a good idea.

"Hmm. Fine I'll carry you then." He said picking her up she was surprising light.

So they walked back to the village.

--

Neji…

"Ah I ran out of Tea Miss. Dumpling! I'm sorry don't be so angry! Put that tea pot down!" He said running around the room, maybe all this time by himself had made her go insane.

"There you are Neji…" Kakashi said. "I told you to find a good hiding spot you know the kids won't look here." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…." He fainted.

--

"What happened to Hinata-chan!" Lee went nuts when he saw his pretend daughter on Sasuke's back.

"I don't know I think she fainted. Either way she had to depend on me to get back!" He said proudly yes Sasuke truly was Number one!….

"Give her to me!" Lee said.

"Uh….Why?" Sasuke said, "She needs water, not your killer hugs." He rolled his eyes.

"it's the hug of life!" Lee said picking Hinata up and giving his hug of life, and she woke up.

"EEp" She fainted again with such close contact.

"What did you do!" Naruto shouted.

"Well it worked but I think she's tired or something." Kiba said.

"Hmmm." Lee thought putting her on the ground. "Anyone have water?" He asked.

"Yes." Gaara said quietly then pulled out a canteen of water and poor it on Hinata.

--

She opened her eyes to find five heads looking over her. Hinata was wide eyed and very confused.

"Huh?" Was the first thing to pop out of her mouth.

"She's ALIVE!" Lee and Naruto said and the same time jumping into the air.

Kakashi looked at the others then sighed "Okay guys lets get back to the home so we can get some rest." He still had Hanabi thrown over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I shall carry you!" Lee said throwing her over his shoulder.

"Wha?" She was confused.

"Shhh I need to prove to everyone else I can be as good as Sasuke!" He said running to catch up to the others.

--

Hinata was full already but the others still seemed to be packing it in. Her eyes were blinking in shock, she never knew Neji ate like this. Gaara wasn't eating apparently he already ate before he trained with us. Though Naruto was finished eating more then anyone else had consumed as of yet he was passed out on the floor snoozing.

"This stuff isn't cheep." Kakashi mumbled not like that stopped them from consuming the table.

--

Blink Blink Blink.

Everyone was now passed out somewhere around the home's kitchen, Hinata felt sorry for whoever had to clean it.

--

She half smiled it was raining there might be a storm or something coming up it was rare for such a place like this to have thunderstorms but Hinata didn't mind.

Hinata made her way to her room with Hanabi on her back, the little child still was asleep though she did eat something that day, maybe the heat was getting to Hanabi and Hinata couldn't of agreed more.

"Huff Huff." Was all that came out of Hinata's mouth when she got to the room her and her sister were sleeping in. She yawned tucking her sister into bed before she climbed onto her own.

Eventually the young girl fell asleep.

--

"Hinata-chan?……Hinata-chan!" Still no response. "HINATA-CHAN!" The voice shouted pushing Hinata off the bed and landing with a thump.

"Huh?" She said rubbing her eyes everyone was in her room she gasped and threw a blanket over herself.

"No need to worry Hinata-chan, w-we were all just scared I mean thought you might be scared of the storm so we came to check on you." Naruto explained, everyone was sitting on her bed while Hinata was on the floor with a blanket still over her head.

"Oh…." Hinata didn't know how to reply but she heard Hanabi's snoring in the background, apparently Hinata was used to storms as well as Hanabi. "But I like storms I'm not scar-" She got cut off.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I shall protect you from the storms evil ways!" Lee butted in hugging the poor girl in the blanked.

"Hn" Sasuke had to say something.

Apparently all of them were scared but Gaara just wanted to be there.

--

"Okay lets tell scary stories!" The lights were out and Naruto had a flashlight in his hand attempting to scare everyone it wasn't working. "There were these kids!, and they went to a house and it was covered with FLUFFY BINNIES!"

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed like a little girl apparently fluffy bunnies weren't something emo kids liked. Hinata however busted out laughing and started rolling on the ground everyone else just blinked a couple of times.

"That story sucked." Kiba said smirking, "Lets just go to sleep, before Kakashi starts sleepwalking again. I don't want to be awake for that." He said.

So all of them curled up on the fluffy ground (Don't ask) and had there own blankets and pillows and went to sleep. Except Hinata and Hanabi had their own beds to sleep on.

Tomorrow they would be going back home.


	15. AN

-1

**Okay**

**So apparently…**

**No one really reads my story**

**I got 2 reviews on my last chapter**

**Out of my usualy 7...**

**--;**

**So I decided if there isn't that many people reading it I might as well stop**

**I have so much school work now and Christmas coming up**

**I have three dogs**

**And a single parent**

**My brother has just gotten into 3 car accidents over the span of 3 months…**

**So**

**If I don't get enough reviews theres no point**

**So…**

**Yeah**

…

**I hope more people review… That's the only reason I will start this one back up..**


	16. going back

-1 Hinata woke up to Naruto and Kiba wrestling all over the ground, it didn't seem to bother the others who were still asleep. It seemed to be morning she looked over at the window. Yeah morning.

"Hm…" There was a mumble Gaara was in a corner awake.

"Good morning" Hinata said quietly.

" NOOO DAISIES!!!!!!!!!!" Lee popped up…. He was breathing heavily, "Oh…" He blushed then looked at everyone else.

"Hn." Sasuke woke up. Hinata busted out laughing his hair wasn't a duck butt anymore.

--

"Here you guys go" Kakashi said sitting on a chair in the kitchen reading his book still. There was a big breakfast waiting for them. Hinata just grabbed an apple and was satisfied while everyone else acted like pigs again.

--

"Its time to leave everyone." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head then sighing continuing to read his book.

"Ah…Bye Gaara!" Hinata gave a wave while Gaara stood alone (Oh how sad :'( ) Waving back holding a teddy bear in one arm. "Come visit us in Konoha next time." She said softly he nodded.

--

Apparently just walking back wasn't good enough they were all thinking up challenges to do. And one they did decide on was piggy back races didn't Kakashi no anything about babysitting?

Hinata didn't want to be part of it but a lot of them were begging her to be the piggy on their back. Seemingly that they all were scared of Hanabi and Hinata was next lightest.

"Uh…" She mumbled.

"Great! Lets get straws to see who gets her!" Naruto shouted pulling out straws where did they get these things?

"Okay guys one at a time." Kiba said he grabbed a straw last they all compared…"Naruto they are all the same." He said…

"Damn. That means I get her…" Naruto said.

"No it doesn't!" Kiba said.

Neji smirked…Sasuke snorted… and Lee was having a conversation with Hinata While Hanabi was running around Kakashi's legs.

--

"So who gets her?" Sasuke asked.

"I do!" the rest said at once.

"Guys just decide… We will be home soon so you might as well start your little race now." Kakashi said "Here I'll help… Lee Decide who you want one your back considering you havn't complained once on this trip." Kakashi explained then sighed.

"Hai! Kakashi-sensei!" Lee said. "Hinata-chan!" Lee gave her thumbs up… "I choose you!" Jeeze you would think Hinata was a pokemon.

--

So everyone got matched up and finally they were all ready. At least now they will find out who is the strongest fastest ninja…. But they were only 4 or 5 years old… Did it really matter that much?

So… It ended up being Leehina Nejinaru Kibasasu… And Hanabi didn't want to be in it so she skipped out and went on Kakashi's back.

--

"Okay guys…. 1,2,3, Gooo!" Kakashi said sooo Enthusiastically it made the world explode.

"Woah!" Hinata said when lee took off apparently they were in the lead she didn't know he was this fast. (Even for a 5 year old kid.)

Kiba collapsed on the ground when it started. "Ah fine you idiot I'll carry you." Sasuke said throwing Kiba over his back then running off into the sunset ( . )

Neji was doing really well with Naruto on his back. You would think Naruto was heavy but because Naruto is the shortest of them all Except Hinata he was pretty light. And besides Neji could not let his cousin or Lee beat him.

Kakashi just poofed and was already at the Konoha gates with Hanabi sleeping on the ground.

--

Neji and Lee were almost tied with Lee in the lead. Sasuke was a bit far behind but enough to see the other ahead.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan we shall win!" Lee said happily.

Hinata was still trying to hold on for dear life.

"Heh.." Neji said then increased his speed even more.

"Your so slow Neji." Said Naruto bored of being on his back.

--

"Will you stop moving!" Sasuke complained.

"Its awkward sitting on your back…" Kiba said then huffed.

"I just want to prove to everyone I am the best I can't do it with you squirming about!" Sasuke complained yet again then ran faster.

"Pfft… You're a year younger then Neji and Lee is ahead of you in the academy… I don't think it matters." Kiba said.

"Yes it does I am and Uchiha." Sasuke stated proudly.

"So.. Neji is a Hyuuga and Lee is just.. . .Hes just Lee." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So?" Sasuke said.. "You've finally stopped moving…"

"Because I want this to end as quickly as possible." Kiba groaned.

--

So Lee won only because Kakashi 'accidentally' tripped Neji before he came to the finish line. Sasuke came in second and Neji and Naruto never finished.

In other words they came in last.

--

"Ah so, This has been a great experience." Said Kakashi still reading his book… What am I saying he is ALWAYS reading his book. "Make sure to tell Iruka about your trip and Uh don't do drugs…" Kakashi said then poofed away.

They had all dropped off there stuff at there own houses and Kakashi was supposed to do a review reflection on the trip with them but decided he didn't want to so he left.

"Now what?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

--

"SHIN SHIN!" Hanabi said happily and pounced on the older boy. Shikamaru and Chouji were fallowing behind.

"Hmm You guys got to go to Suna? Neji… Why are you so red… ?" Shikamaru asked sitting on the grass with everyone.

"He just got sunburn on the way back I told him to wear sunscreen but he's an idiot." Kiba said and laughed whacking Neji over the back he winced in pain.

Shikamaru smirked and Chouji opened a new bag of chips.

"Hinata-sama… Lets leave." Neji said..

"Hey since when do you decide for Hinata-chan?" Naruto argued.

"Since I became her protector." Neji smirked.

"You're her protector, AKA server… You don't order her around you protect her from danger. Now go get me some water…" Sasuke said smirking back at him. Neji gave him a glare.

"Are you challenging me?" Neji asked.

"Depends… What type of water are you getting me first?" Sasuke replied. Naruto busted out laughing.

"Uhh." Hinata butted in. "There doesn't have to be a fight Neji-niisan is just upset because his bosy is sore from the burn p-please don't fight." She said quietly.

"The Hyuuga can't seem to stick up for himself he has to get his younger cousin to help him how sad I expected more from him:" Chouji mumbled Shikamaru smirked.

--

So Neji just left he wanted to play dolls anyways.

"So what do you guys want to play? We have the rest of the day to do something!" Naruto said happily and Lee gave thumbs up.

--

**So! Its up to you to decide what game they play!**

**Yes I decided to continue it.**

**I really don't care if people read it or not**

**I write mostly because I'm bored.**

**And the reviews just make me want to do it faster whether they are mean or nice**

**:P**

**I really don't care as long as someone reads it.**

**I actually had time tonight so I wrote it.**


End file.
